Resident Evil: Torn
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: Moviebased.MostlyAU.After Raccoon City,Alice is rescued by Carlos and the others.But Alice isn't the only one Carlos saves.It turns out Matt is alive&is human.Now,Alice is torn.She loves both men but only one can have her heart.Will it be Carlos or Matt?
1. Prolouge: City Hall

**_Okay, this is for both Alice/Matt fans and Alice/Carlos fans. This is just the prolouge and Chapter One is coming. Several twists will confuse you but it's not in this chapter it's in the next._**

****

* * *

PROLOUGE:

_How the hell did I end up here?_ Carlos asked himself as he was shoved down to his knees along with Jill and LJ. A man in a wheelchair was placed between Jill and LJ. Carlos knew the man to be Dr. Charles Ashford. Suddenly as he moved the person tying his bonds made it so tight that it cut into his wrists.

_Damn, these people hate me._ he thought to himself.

So, many things happened in eighteen hours. Just earlier that morning he was outside of the city, hanging out with his team. Before he knew it, he was gathering his team and gearing up for assignment in the city. At the gates before entering he met with Major Cain who briefed them on the assignment but Carlos asked the questions first.

**Fifteen hours earlier...**

" Cain, what the fuck is going on?!" Carlos asked hearing about the incident from the recruiter.

" Watch your mouth, Olivera." Cain cautioned.

Carlos raised an eyebrow." The best team lead by One and the best Security Division agents, Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks, are dead. Killed by this threat that's been unleashed on the city. And you're telling me to stop cursing?!"

Cain stared at him and Carlos didn't know that Cain was thinking otherwise about Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks being the best Security Agents.

" Why the hell are we here, Major Cain?" asked the medic on the team, Jessica Callinor.

" Outbreak. We need your team to go in, Agent Olivera." Cain said getting a glare from Carlos before the team got into the copter and got out of there.

Then came his worst nightmare. Then came that failed attempt to save the civilian's life. After that- slowly and one by one, his team died. His friends died one by one and they could never turn. Carlos made sure of it. The U.B.C.S squad was nearly killed until he, Nicholai, and Yuri were left. Then came that turning and the bite he received.

Once he felt that wave of pain as teeth ripped into his bicep he knew- he knew his time was up. Even as Nicholai killed Yuri, Carlos knew who would survive. He thought Nicholai would be the last one of the team, but he was dead wrong. Nicholai died the worst death out of all the team.

But what was even shocking was when he entered that cafeteria to see that Alice Abernathy was alive and well. Sure, her hair was redder and she was armed far more than the last time he saw her but she was breathing and she was alive. He had just entered the cafeteria by kicking down the chained door. He thought he was pointing his gun at a ghost but-

" Alice. You're alive." he said to her and she stared at him. She really didn't remember him and he could read that in her eyes.

" Don't know if you recall me." he went on to say.

She stared at him as he powered off his laser and she put away the shotgun. Her stare was blank and showed no emotion but soon, it did as a light lit her icy blue eyes up.

" Carlos?" she asked him," Carlos Olivera?"

LJ came into the room," Don't shoot-" he started and saw there was no sign of that," Um, that didn't go as expected."

" You remember?" Carlos asked her and saw her blank stare once more," Alice?"

" I remember." she replied and shook her head," You were the guy that warned me about Spence."

The woman in the tube top just stared back and forth." Alright, I'm confused." she said and held her hands up," So, you two knew each other before the Hive and all the infection." the woman went on but was talking to Alice before she turned to stare at Carlos," Who the hell are you?"

" He's a friend." Alice said," Before the Hive."

" So, how'd it end with Spence?" Carlos asked and saw hurt flash in her eyes. In his head, he cursed because he knew better. He knew the guy was trouble, but Alice fell for him.

" He caused the outbreak." she said and Carlos wanted to say "Fucker" but instead a coughing fit seized him and nearly dislodged his lung.

" Hey, man. You okay?" LJ asked him but Carlos shook him off.

He saw Alice stare at him and cock the shotgun.

" How long ago were you bitten?" she asked.

" What?" he asked back. Like he was going to answer that question.

" Carlos." she said.

" Three hours ago." he answered.

" What the-" LJ muttered and stared at him as Alice walked up to him and smiled instead of shooting him. Carlos was shocked at that smile and knew it showed on his face.

" It's your lucky day." she said and walked off.

The woman in the tube top walked up to him.

" You never answered the question." she said fiercely.

" Alice-" he started.

" I don't trust her or anyone that worked for Umbrella. Now-" she started.

Carlos smiled," Alice already said it. My name is Carlos Olivera."

" Squad?" she asked.

" U.B.C.S." he answered and saw her eyes widen," And you are-"

" Valentine." she said and walked off as soon as she saw his eyes light with recognition of the name.

The little girl he was supposed to save walked off followed by LJ.

After that came the call to the transport. He and the others made it the transport location. On the way, Alice gave him the antivirus and talked a little, smiled a little, and caught up a little.

" And they infected you with the T-Virus as well?" he asked as Alice had just revealed that Angie needed the antivirus and was infected.

" Yeah." she replied and slightly leaned toward him," But don't worry. I'm not contagious."

They smiled at each other before Jill handed her the camera and told her that her story could be put to good use. As Alice explained her story, Carlos remembered everything about his friendship with her- before the Hive incident that he was well aware of as soon as she explained it.

He and Alice were both recruited at the same time and shared similar training courses in the corporation. When they met they were instant friends. They were often sparring partners and Carlos usually let Alice win, which would often piss her off because she wanted a fair fight. It wasn't because she was a woman that he held back- well, maybe it was part of the reason. But to be honest, he just didn't want to hurt her. Over his courses he's received contusions that took a while to heal and he didn't want to be the one to leave a black and blue bruise on her. They were friends and throughout the training they remained together as they escalated through the levels at a surprising rate. Then, he was put into the special ops agency and she was put to the Security Division agency.

But it didn't matter how many minutes he had to talk to her in that car. They didn't have enough time to catch up. Then the Spence thing came up once again. He had warned her about him, but there was something that he hadn't told her and probably never would. He and Spence had gotten into a fight over her. Spence was taking her for granted and Carlos just punched him so hard that he broke the man's nose. Carlos ended up with a bruised abdomen from so many kicks and punches. And even though he had won and told Alice to stay away from him, it did no good. Apparently the two had fallen for one another and there was no way he could help her with that. Spence and Alice were assigned to the Spencer Manor assignment and Carlos was assigned leadership of U.B.C.S squad.

After the transport ride, came the fight against the gaurds. He had taken out a couple and Alice took down the rest. He, for once, was able to save Alice by killing an attacking guard.

" You missed one." he smiled at her and got a beam and a slight laugh from her.

Then came the predicament he was in now. He was on his knees and was watching as Alice and Angie were escorted out of the chopper, wondering how he got here but soon the thoughts disappeared.

When he had seen the guns pointed at both Alice and the little girl he felt like shooting Cain who walked out with them. Two guards took off Alice's weapons and the Nemesis creature dropped his weapon at a command. He heard the conversation between Cain and Alice and hated that Alice was being used by another jackass. Spence had taken her for granted and now Cain was using Alice as an experiment.

Alice eyes locked with his as Cain went on monolouging. The conceited jackass loved the sound of his own voice and didn't eve notice. Carlos knew the look and he nodded. The idiot guards didn't do a thorough search. He still had a pocketknife in his back belt pocket. He was about to slip it out when he heard the order from Cain for Alice to fight.

" No." Alice replied strongly. She didn't want to fight.

" Fight him or they die." Cain said as he pulled out a 9mm.

Alice locked eyes with her friends and she didn't want them hurt at all. So her eyes shifted as she told her next lie.

" What makes you think I care?" she asked him with a reassuring tone. It must've been so reassuring or maybe Cain didn't care, because soon Angela was screaming for her father after the gun was fired.

" Sonofabitch!" Alice heard Carlos whisper as he tried to get up. Agents behind him forced him back down, hard. He looked away from the crying girl and back at Alice. _Why did she do that?_ But as he stared at her he saw that remorse had filled her eyes. She never meant for that to happen.

" He was a valuable asset to the corporation.I don't give a damn about these people." Cain said and then ordered her to fight once more; but Alice didn't move. She was frozen and Carlos saw her trembling with emotional shock.

Cain moved the gun once more," Let's go down the line shall we."

Alice's eyes widened when Cain moved the gun to Carlos. So many people she's lost. She lost One and his team in the Hive. She lost Matt.

_Matt._ The man she had developed feelings for even though she was "married" to Spence. But Matt was long gone. She had lost him to the Hive and Umbrella's experiments. Carlos had been her friend before the Hive and she wasn't going to risk losing him. She was serperated from him by Umbrella and now she was reunited with him, she couldn't lose him.

" So, you're gonna shoot me, Cain?" Carlos asked," Like you shot Ashford?"

Cain turned from Alice to Carlos and saw the agent's smile.

" How are you gonna explain Ashford's death?" Carlos asked.

" Shut up, Olivera." Cain ordered as he cocked the trigger.

" Alright." Alice surrendered. She saw that Cain lowered the weapon as she turned toward Nemesis and walked slightly closer. The battle then began.

Whatever Umbrella did to her made her fast, made her stronger, made her more flexible. She dodged the first blows Nemesis tried to land and she landed several kicks and several slams of her arm on him. She fought. For her life and for the lives of her new team.

But Nemesis soon got the upperhand and she was looking up at a sharp metal about to kill her. But Cain surprised her and aided her by throwing her two broadswords. She grabbed both and blocked it as it was coming down on her. She then rolled to the side and got to her feet as Nemesis tried to stab her. Both armed with weapons she and her fellow project began to fight.

The first time she fought him she was just beginning to get used to her abilities. Now, she already learned what she could do and she planned to use her skills to get who she needed to get out alive. Suddenly, as she stared at the metal spike that jutted out, an idea dawned on her. Three spin kicks sent Nemesis falling back onto his own trap and soon Alice threw the broadswords off to the side.

Jill Valentine didn't trust Alice or Carlos. But when she saw that they were going to do anything to take down this corporation and that they cared for the rest of the team she was starting to actually like them. She watched as the fight between Alice and Nemesis raged on. But time was against the whole group because dawn was approaching and soon this city would be blown to bits along with the whole lot of them. When she saw the broadswords get thrown and the spike jutting out, she knew Alice's plan. She exchanged glances with Carlos who was smiling. They knew what she was going to do.

Soon the creature backed into the spike and Alice was slamming her fists to bury the sharp metal into the creature. Over and over again she slammed her arms into him. Anger surged through every blow but as Alice looked into the creature's eyes she saw someone she thought she lost. Flashes of memories appeared in her mind and played before her eyes. One name and one face popped into her mind.

" Matt." she gasped," Oh, Matt! I'm so sorry!"

She realized who it was." Matt, I'm so sorry." she whispered and heard Cain's annoying voice.

" Finish him." the man ordered as Alice turned," No."

" Don't you know how important you are to me?" Cain asked," That creature is one thing but you-"

Nemesis recalled everything as Alice whispered who he really was. _Matt._ _Matt Addison._ That was his real name. That was who he really was. And as he stared at Alice he knew he was on the wrong side. The part of him that was human was screaming to take control.

_Alice, yes! You know it's me!_ he said and wished he could smile.

Matt watched and heard Cain. His eyes often looked over at the prisoners. One of them was an Umbrella agent.

_Bad guy turned good?_ Matt asked himself and saw a woman in a tube top, a little girl near her father's dead body, and a badly dressed African American man.

He remembered what happened before the fight to the little girl and found himself unable to control his actions because he would've done something to help them. Like the Umbrella Agent he, too, wanted to curse out Cain for killing the girl's father. The son of a bitch was a heartless fucker. At least someone said something and tried to move. Alice couldn't, she would've been shot. The other man didn't move and the woman and the girl were frozen with shock. At least the agent tried to help.

As Cain said that thing with how important she was. Matt found himself a bit uncomfortable and wanted to pound the jackass but looking at the Umbrella agent he saw that the man wanted to so the same. Was this Umbrella agent sharing his thoughts or what?

Suddenly he gathered his strength and took himself off the metal spike. He roared as he did because it hurt like crazy. As Alice refused to finish him and as Cain was walking away, Matt picked up the massive rail gun that was his primary weapon. He had killed people that could've helpd them and deserved to live. He had killed them. Now, at least he could do something to help.

" Kill her." Cain ordered and Nemesis roared as Matt screamed in his head, _NOOO!!!_

The bullets he fired hit the two agents behind her and others but it passed Alice.

" What are you doing?" Cain asked.

_What I should've done a long time ago._ Matt wanted to say and then saw that the agents behind the prisoner took aim.

" He switched sides! Go motherfucker, Go!!!!!" LJ cheered when all of a sudden the Umbrella agent freed himself and took at the guards that took aim

The agents behind the badly dressed man took aim but Alice shot at two and the Umbrella agent killed one with a knife he had expertly though. The agent then went to aid angie by breaking the neck of the guard that had her with a swift blow from his elbow that wrenched the man's neck upward and broke his vertebrae.

The woman in the tube top had freed herself a few moments later than the Umbrella agent and took Angie as the agent went after Cain. The other man had disappeared.

" Carlos!" Alice yelled throwing him an assault rifle she had taken from an agent.

Matt watched as the agent, who must've been Carlos, caught the gun, reloaded the ammo and slipped the strap around his shoulder. Then focusing away from the prisoners, Matt took down the agents.

Alice ran as fast as she could, trying to avoid the helicopter's bullets. It tore through the city hall's glass and struck the wall. She dove into a room and crashed through the glass; but as soon as she got up she saw that three rifles were aimed at her. She raised the weapon high.

" Drop it." came an order.

Alice smiled as she did. The agents lowered their weapons as she dove, grabbed the gun before it struck the floor and fired at all three of them.

" ALICE!!" came Angie's scream.

Quickly, Alice shot up and ran over to see that hiding behind the copter was Carlos, Jill, and Angie who were hiding from a new chopper that was flying in. LJ and Matt were nowhere to be seen. She ran over to them when all of a sudden helicopter lights were on her.

" Surrender or we fire." came the shout over some megaphone.

_Like hell._ Alice thought as she took her .45 and started to fire. But the copter was bulletproof and it didn't pentetrate the glass. Then- out of nowhere, Matt emerged with a rocket launcher that he mounted on his shoulder and fired.

Whatever happened next went like a blur. She was pushed to the side as the helicopter remains came towards her and Matt. But Matt was struck down and a piece of metal slammed against her face.

" Alice!!" Carlos yelled as Angie ran out of Jill's grasp and toward Alice.

He had seen that helicopter piece come flying at her.He took off the gun and handed it to Jill.

" Get in the copter." he ordered and ran after Angie.

Jill nodded and as she got in she saw Cain on the floor and stared at LJ who was sitting in the pilot's seat.

" Did you-" she started in amazement. She never thought LJ was good for anything except for cracking jokes.

" Out cold." LJ smiled," Now, where the Umbrella dude, the kid, and Alice?"

" They're coming." she assured as she hung the gun on the rack and leaned over Cain," Wake up."

Angie was trying to get Alice up but she was in no way strong enough to lift her.

" Angie?" Alice asked.

" You've got to get up.'' Angie said and brushed the hair that stuck to her face.

Alice stared across to Matt and saw his hand stick out. He wore a glove that covered his palm and the base of his fingers. It was Umbrella gear he wore and she knew Matt detested Umbrella.

" Matt." she whispered when she felt a gentle touch on her cheek.

The same gear was on the hand that was moving her face towards him and away from the horrid crash site. She saw his face for a brief moment before her vision became blurry.

" We've got to go." he said and she knew the voice.

" Carlos." she whispered as she tried to get up.

She felt his arm go around her waist and his other hand took up the .45 he had lain down. As he lifted her up her head leaned towards him and she felt Angie's hand. She slung her arm over his shoulders as she walked with him.

" C'mon." he said as his pace quickened seeing that the blades on the copter were moving. He knew they wouldn't take off but he needed to get them all on board. Angie let go of Alice's hand to run in to Jill.

" Get up!!!" Jill screamed at Cain as she pulled him up by the shirt.

Alice and Carlos glared at the man. Shooting Ashford and experimenting on Alice and Nemesis was not going to go unpunished. Alice took her arm off Carlos's shoulders and Carlos let go of her waist. She obviously didn't need to lean on him anymore.

Alice grabbed Cain and pushed him against the edge. The lines of the undead were going to take over the hall soon.

" Wait!" Cain protested as he was leaning now at the edge.

" For what?" Alice hissed.

There was nothing he bargain with her but maybe a point that he could give.

" Killing me won't put thing right." he said.

" No!" Alice shouted and Cain relaxed," But it's a start."

She threw him off the edge and he fell. Soon the undead attacked him and he gave a futile effort to defend himself before trying to shoot himself. But the gun jammed and Dr. Ashford bit him. She looked back and saw that Carlos looked over with her. Cain took a long time to die.

" He's gone now." Carlos said as Alice got up but she saw that he was staring at one person amongst the deluge of undead," I thought he was dead."

" Who?" she asked and looked down to see that there was one person in Umbrella uniform. It was the man that was killed by the dogs. She should've known that the bite from the T-Virus could still reanimate a corpse- any corpse even if it was missing some limbs.

" Carlos, I'm sorry about your men." she whispered, she knew the feeling.

" I'm sorry about your- Matt." Carlos said in a way that Alice stared at him.

" Unless you guys plan on falling out of the copter I suggest you guess get strapped in." Jill suggested as she buckled Angie's seat belt and her own.

It didn't escape either's notice that they were standing so close to each other. Their shadows looked like they were joined together.

" Go ahead." Carlos whispered as Alice left and took her seat next to Angie.

Carlos held on nearer to the door and pressed a button that sealed the door. He saw that the nuclear device exploded and a large light and earsplitting roar filled the air. The chopper rocked hard and he turned to the others.

" Hand on to something!" he yelled to them as he took the nearest seat which was one away from Jill.

Carlos was thinking about what would happen after this. What were they going to do with Angie and LJ?What was going to happen with the tape they shot? Would they-

All of a sudden he heard something snap and turned. A spike was jutting out of Alice's stomach. Blood was coming from her mouth and she never screamed. Angie did. He couldn't say anything as he watched her and then felt the chopper nearly wrench him from his seat. Above him he heard the blades get hit and they were losing altitude.

" We're going down!" he yelled and he was right.

* * *

**_Okay, some of you have read the other story and well, I'm doing my best to keep up with both stories. So, tell me what you think and the real CH.1 will be posted soon._**


	2. Chapter 1: Rescuing Her

**_Hey, thanks for the people that reviewed already. You guys are the best. Well, here's the real chapter one. Oh and I've seen all three movies and I thought that maybe an AU with the characters may not be such a bad thing. Oh, and for future warning: I am thinking about letting the readers choose who Alice ends up with. Will it be Carlos or Matt? I'll keep asking but at the end tell me who you think is Alice's perfect match._**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

LJ stared out the window of the SUV the group had taken from an Umbrella patrol outside of the Detroit facility. Jill had created the look the group had and assigned the clothes as well. Carlos made the plan and put it into action. LJ and his sneaky ways got them fake passes- or really Carlos a fake pass.

LJ thought that that move was the stupidest one Carlos has ever made. Out of Jill and Carlos, Carlos would be more recognizable as an Umbrella agent after all he and many teams were said to have a reputation in the corporation. If Jill was right with the information on the Umbrella computer also taken from the patrol car- then the company was after Carlos and Jill because of that "hoax" tape.

The checkpoint was coming up and LJ prayed that it his fake pass would be believavle. Thanks to him it was easy to get passed checkpoint but the facility looked abandoned and empty.

" This is not good." Carlos muttered as he got out," Something's not right."

" No shit." Jill replied getting out," These boots are too big for this leather outfit."

Carlos stared at Jill and then at his surroundings.

" Alice should be here. Right, Angie?" he asked the little girl who poked her head out of the car.

" She should. But she's still inside. She's in a coma." Angie replied," She woke up a bit earlier and she's been transferred to a different room."

" Fuck." Carlos muttered opening the back of the SUV and taking out an assualt rifle and a 9mm.

" You really like those assualt rifles don'tcha?" Angie asked as Carlos removed his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. The freaking collar was choking the hell out of him.

" That's the last time I let you pick what I wear, Jill." he said tossing the jacket in the back.

" Hey, it was all for the look. Alice might've liked it." she replied with a wry smile," Now, go save her, tiger."

Carlos shook his head as he entered the facility. Another wrong picture. He saw that the cameras had been disabled and weren't lit. He was wondering what the hell was going on. As he walked through the halls he heard agents running and he ducked into a different hallway to see them run past him. They turned and soon there were yells.

" Get down! Get him!" some agents yelled.

Him? Carlos asked himself. Who the hell would be here? He turned to see that the agents had cuffed a man near his own age probably more around Alice's since Carlos knew he was nearly five years older than her. The man had black hair and green-blue eyes.

" Help me." he said to Carlos because he spotted him.

The agents turned but Carlos had the upperhand and killed all five of them in a matter of seconds. The man stared at him as Carlos uncuffed him taking the key from the agent behind him. But instead of being grateful, the stranger kicked Carlos back but the former agent effortlessly dodged it.

" Your welcome. " Carlos said drawing the 9mm as the man drew his own gun," I just saved you."

" No ordinary guy could kill that fast." the man replied bringing up a good point.

Yeah, after getting affiliated with Umbrella. I'm no ordinary guy. Carlos thought to himself.

" I'm an Umbrella agent- former Umbrella agent." Carlos said as the two sidestepped and started to circle each other," I'm just here to get a friend of mine out of here-"

" Funny. Me, too." said the stranger.

" You're not an agent." Carlos pointed out," Who are you?"

" My name's Matt Addison and yeah, I'm not an agent. I just hate Umbrella." he said and saw Carlos's eyes widen.

" You're Matt Addison?" Carlos asked. He thought Matt Addison was the name of Nemesis, the guy who died in Raccoon.

" Do I know you?" Matt asked back not answering but instead cocking the trigger.

" No, I know someone who does." Carlos said," Look, my name is Carlos Olivera. Former Security Division agent."

" Security Division." Matt smiled," You remind me of the person I'm getting out of here."

A thought dawned on Carlos. They must be talking about the same person." You're looking for Alice? Alice Abernathy?"

The grip on the gun tightened and Carlos tightened the grip on his, too. There was no way he was going to let some cheap shot hit him.

" How do you know her?" Matt asked, his voice very acidic and protective.

" She's a friend of mine and she's in trouble. Either you're gonna help me look for her or you go out to meet my friends and we'll get out of here." Carlos said. At that he saw Matt holster his weapon and Carlos put away his own. The guy was a better guy than Spence but Carlos couldn't push aside that nagging feeling that this guy was going to trouble.

" You better move your ass and get Alice the fuck out of here, Olivera." Matt said," I've been lost in this maze."

Matt passed him and Carlos didn't look back to see if the guy took the right hall to exit.

" Thanks for saving my ass back there. Don't know if I woulda done the same for you." Matt said and Carlos slightly smiled. It wasn't a friendly type of smile, just one of those things where you wanna laugh but can't.

After knowing that Matt was gone, Carlos moved deeper into the halls. Angela had told him the section of the Detroit facility that Alice was held in and Carlos knew which room could hold someone. The section was all used for experimentation and none of the rooms were meant for someone to be in save for one.

He arrived at the and broke the keypad which before frying opened the door. Inside laying on a steel table was Alice. She was dazed and tired. A white robe up to her thigh covered her and wired tabs stuck to her neck.

" Hello?" she asked, her voice was very dry," Can you please help me."

" Alice." he said and ran up to her.

There were straps around her wrist and ankles and he tore it off her. He gently took off the wired tabs but it didn't matter how gentle he was trying to be, it still hurt her. She groaned as he took the two tabs off and powered off the monitors that were close by.

" Carlos, you're here." she whispered as her hand found his.

" Yeah and so is Addison." he said and saw her eyes widen.

" Matt?" she asked," No, he's supposed to be dead. We saw him die in the city."

" I know, but I just saved his ass several minutes ago. He's alive." he said," I'm thinking either Addison was cloned or that wasn't Addison I bumped into."

He slipped his arms under her and carried her out to the waiting SUV. He was hoping that the latter he had mentioned earlier was not a fact. But there waiting, leaning on the side door with a gun pointed at him was Matt. Jill stood there and stared at Carlos. Alice was staring at Matt and his eyes locked with hers.

" Alice?" Matt asked with a smile. He hadn't seen her since the Hive and he forgot how beautiful she looked.

" Matt, you're alive." she whispered as Jill yelled at Carlos.

" Are you crazy?!" she asked him," You do not recruit people out of the blue."

" He's my friend, Jill." Alice said leaning on Carlos's chest," And Carlos knew that."

" A friend who's got a lot of shit to explain." Carlos said and got a fierce glare from Matt.

" Look, Olivera. I'm not the one-" Matt started a little angrilly.

" Okay, boys!" Jill said," Now's not the time to mark your territory. We're still in an Umbrella facility. Now, LJ get in the back seat with Angie. New guy, you get shotgun and Carlos you're staying with Alice."

Carlos gave a slight smile and Matt looked annoyed as everyone took their place. Before they knew it they were all out of there.

That was too easy. Carlos thought as Alice spoke.

" Matt, I thought you were dead." she whispered as she leaned on Carlos's shoulder. Whatever Umbrella did to her in a day since she awoke was not making her feel any better.

" My clone is dead." he explained and everyone stared," Isaacs planned to do so an experiment with anyone that would serve as a reliable asset to the corporation. So, he tested it with me first. I was able to escape and wake up though.

Wandered through the facility looking for the mainframe because I knew the info would be stashed there. I downloaded names from the supercomputer and I found that you were in the facility so I went after you.

As for Isaacs, he was underground and so many personnel were down there, too. Guards were left up here and they caught me. This is where pretty boy came in helpful."

Carlos kicked the back of Matt's chair as he was right behind him. Not hard enough for him to break the guy's back, but hard enough so Addison could feel the blow. Jill smiled and so did LJ and Angela. Alice however didn't.

" Carlos!" Alice reprimanded wondering why Carlos would do that.

Jill snorted a laugh." Pretty boy." she muttered, turning to Matt and looking at Carlos through the driver's mirror," You do know that both of you fit that profile. You guys just happen to be pretty boys with brains."

" You do mean me? Right, Valentine?" LJ asked.

" Yeah, right." Angie joked getting a laugh from Jill and LJ himself. Alice, Carlos, and Matt smiled but the obvious tension between Carlos and Matt was still there.

" So, these clones-" Alice started.

" Clone." Matt corrected," Isaacs only needed one test and he did it successfully. He even injected an uncontrollable amount of the T-Virus into this clone and created the guy you people knew as Nemesis. The thing was, the clone was just like me and remembered all of my thoughts-"

" But the licker scratch, it was starting to mutate you." Alice pointed out.

" A large amount of T-Virus cured me and put the mutating things to rest. My arm's just has the scars." Matt replied.

Carlos shook his head," Alright, where are the names."

" What?" Matt asked him.

" The names of the people you said Isaacs wanted to clone." Carlos said.

Matt took out a memory stick." Spare flashdrive. Knock yourself out." he replied.

Alice outstretched her hand and took the stick." LJ, the laptop." she ordered as LJ rummaged through the back to pull out the laptop. As she turned she noticed a suit jacket laying on the seat and a tie. She saw Carlos was wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top so, just barely, a small amount of his chest could be seen. Alice lightly took hold of the unbuttoned sides to hold them together for a moment.

" Nice look." she whispered and saw Carlos smile at her.

At that moment, LJ handed over the small laptop which Carlos took and put on. Alice pulled back her hand and let his collar spread to its position earlier. She handed him the stick and watched as he plugged in the memory stick and opened the file.

" It's a list of Umbrella personnel that cloned Addison." Carlos muttered as the file opened. Then he saw something at the corner of the page that was interest. He looked into the list labeled "targets".

He opened it and saw two pictures." That fucker."

" What?" LJ asked as he leaned over to see it," Holy crap!"

" Oh no." Angela muttered.

" What?" Jill asked them and Carlos flashed the screen towards the driver's mirror," Oh, bullshit!" she shouted.

Matt turned to see the pictures. He was staring at a picture of both Alice and Carlos.

* * *

**_So, whattya think. I know most of you will be really disappointed. So, I'm sorry. I promise I will try to write better. But please, leave a review._**

**_And here's a major question that you could answer in your review if you want to: Who should Alice end up with? Carlos or Matt?_**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	3. Chapter 2: Clones and Capture

**_Sorry it took a long time. But I was working on other things. Sorry for the errors if there are some in here. Oh and I'm asking again. I no some of you answered but this chapter and the reveiws about whether the end pairing will be AliceCarlos or AliceMatt will depend on the amount of reviews. I do not decide anything only the reviews can._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

" What do you mean it's missing?" Isaacs asked one of the technicians.

" Sir, the flash drive is gone and apparently so are some of our files." the man replied.

" Addison." Isaacs muttered," What information is missing?"

" The information on the people that cloned Addison and the list of targets." came the answer.

" Targets?" Isaacs asked. Could it be the target of the company or the targets that company planned to clone, because if the latter got into the hands of the potential victims everything would be ruined." What list?"

" The list containing Alice Abernathy and Carlos Olivera." the man said.

" Damn it!" Isaacs yelled and wasn't the type of person to curse not even a minor curse. But the times called for it. Everyone knew the reason for cloning Agent Abernathy but the reasons behind cloning Agent Olivera was only known to Isaacs and Chairman Wesker, the man who authorized most of the major decisions in the place.

" But we do have a chip tracker and everything's had a protocol bug that we can activate it." the man pointed out.

" Do it. I want to see who's with Addison. I know Project Alice must be with him but who else." Isaacs said as the person typed in an activation code.

At that moment one of the security agents of the facility entered the technical room.

" Sir, we've got footage of the break in. You might want to see it." the man suggested when Isaacs signaled for him to wait.

" After this." he added and turned to see something beeping and heard voices.

" Really, now why would they want to clone you, Olivera?" someone asked and Isaacs guessed it was Addison his voice was a tad higher than Olivera who was the next deeper voice.

" I'm asking myself the same thing." Olivera answered.

" How important are you to the corporation?" came a woman's voice and someone answered, it happened to be the person Isaacs could never mistake.

" He obviously must be important for the corporation to clone him." came Alice and the voice that asked the question had a much higher tone," Jill, pull over at the nearest motel we'll stop there for tonight."

" Alright, but Umbrella's tracking Carlos's card and most likely mine. How're we gonna pay?" the woman Alice called Jill asked.

" That's what having an unknown civilian is good for." came a male voice that was stranger to Isaacs.

" You are no ordinary civilian." came Addison.

" Listen, you may be Alice's friend but that doesn't mean that we like you." the stranger said.

" I like him." came a girl's voice.

" Yeah, well just because you all are Alice's friends doesn't mean I have to like you all either." Addison replied to the stranger.

" Take it easy, guys." Olivera said," Addison- LJ- We're a team already. Now, if we're gonna escape Umbrella we're gonna have to work together or else we're all dead. Alright?"

" Fine, Carlos." came the stranger that was probably LJ.

" Alright." Addison said when the woman named Jill came in.

" Okay, this is creepy." she said.

" What's wrong?" Alice asked her.

" This motel's in the middle of nowhere and I don't mean figuratively speaking. Literally, we are miles away from any sign of life." Jill said.

" Then drive on." LJ cautioned," Every time people drive into that type of place there's a psycho killer and usually the black people die first in the movies and I'm the only black person here for miles."

" We're not in a movie LJ and this is no game either." Alice said.

" What would happen to the children in those types of movies?" came a girl that Isaacs still didn't recognize.

" Well, you see there'd usually be a kid and then there'd always be a main girl and guy. There'd be their best guy friend and best girlfriend, and then the black guy. Usually, the killer would take the kid, the black guy dies and one of the best friends and then the main girl and guy would take out the killer save the last survivor and save the kid." LJ explained to the girl.

" If Angie has nightmares- I swear LJ, I will-" Olivera started when Isaacs signaled for it to be shut down. Angela Ashford was the name of the little girl. She was the daughter of the Head Programmer of Umbrella, Dr. Charles Ashford. The man always had a weak spot for his little girl and if he hadn't the Virus wouldn't have been created and this would've never happened.

Isaacs saw the blinking dot on the screen.

" Send in the agents and tell them to be deadly and stealthy. But send them when I give the order." he said and moved on to the security agent that was patiently waiting.

" What do I need to see?" Isaacs asked him.

The agent led him to the surveillance room and then pressed a certain button on the control. The footage played and showed Addison disabling the first cameras and then him getting captured but Olivera appeared and saved him.

" I've never seen anyone kill like that." the man said and soon the men got into an argument before Addison walked off and Olivera disappeared into one of the hallways only reappearing moments later with Alice in his arms.

" Agent Olivera is special to this corporation and he and Alice don't know that." he said and took the man's PRC.

" Order the troops to get all of them." Isaacs said before walking out of the room with the screen frozen on the image of Olivera carrying out Project Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The motel was two floors and was small. Each floor had at least five rooms. The lobby had rooms were open and had no hallways, while the stairs led to the second floor which had completely closed hallways.

LJ checked in for them and rented the rooms that had two beds or better yet two bedrooms. He was able to check into two rooms. One had two bedrooms the other room had two beds. The two rooms were separated by one that was in the middle of them.

" Alright, now this is where we decide who goes where." LJ said and tossed Carlos the sets of keys.

" Who's gonna be watching tonight?" Carlos asked and LJ volunteered.

" I'll watch but I can't exit the room to warn you. Those of you that take the two bedroom room will have to know when I call you that means we gotta get our asses out of here." LJ said and looked to others," So, who's taking what room."

" I'm taking one of the two bedrooms with Angie." Jill volunteered.

" I'll take the one with two beds." Alice said and LJ said he'd be with Jill.

It was left with Carlos and Matt to decide who would take the room and it didn't look like the argument was going to be pretty and Alice was staring back and forth between the two.

" Hey, I might teach the new guy what we do 'round here." LJ said taking Matt and pulling him toward the room that Carlos had tossed him the key for.

As Jill, Angie, Matt, and LJ walked over to their room, they left Alice and Carlos alone.

" So, it's just us." Alice said as it was awkwardly silent between them.

" Yeah, you think we should just go to our room?" he asked.

" I really think we should." she agreed as they walked to the room and opened the door. Two beds were off to the side. A bathroom was at the corner and the windows seemed to be nailed shut.

" This is really creepy." Alice said as she walked over to one bed and lay down. She only wore the robe that she had and she had no other clothes.

" You know I can ask Jill if she has some extra clothes and you could-" he started.

" It's alright." she smiled and pulled one of the blankets over her. After what happened today, all she wanted was rest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carlos answered it to see that Jill was there.

" Hey, look. Alice is only in a robe and I had extra jeans and a t-shirt. Thought she'd like it." she said as she handed the duffel bag to Carlos and left them.

Carlos shook his head as he closed the door and turned to Alice.

" Looks like Jill was thinking the same thing." he smiled as Alice stood up. He tossed her the clothes." Really, you should change."

" Alright." she surrendered as she walked into the bathroom and emerged later to be in a tight red t-shirt and dark blue jeans that stuck to her.

Carlos lay on top of the bed and didn't bother using the sheets. He just lay there as Alice got into her bed and left the light on. The two of them didn't stare at each other but instead looked up at the ceiling.

" Carlos." Alice whispered and looked to see if he had glanced toward her but he didn't.

" Yeah, Alice." he answered.

" I don't know if this was too late but-" she started and saw that he looked over to her. This time she looked up at the ceiling." I missed you."

" Well, we were friends since the start of our training, of course you missed me." Carlos said dismissing it as a simple caring feeling between friends even though he himself wanted it to be more. But he saw the look that Alice and Matt exchanged in the parking lot. When he had said Addison's name in the Umbrella, Alice was fully awake. It seemed that they liked each other.

" I've always wanted to ask where you got those bruises the last time I saw you." she said bringing up an old topic, in fact it was _the_ topic. It was the last thing that had happened between her and Carlos. She regretted what she had said to him that day. In her mind she recalled what had happened.

Alice remembered coming out from one of her training classes to find that Carlos was waiting for her outside. His lip was bloody and there were bruises on his arms. He never told her where he had gotten them. Alice remembered all that because that was the time that Carlos had warned her that Spence wasn't the right guy for her and it was the last time that they had talked to each other for six months.

" _Not the right guy for me? What do you mean? And why do you look like you've been in a fight?" _she asked

" _Me being in a fight is not the point."_ he replied_," Alice, listen to me, Spence isn't the type of guy you think he is."_

" _How would you know?" _she asked_," Sure, he's had a dark past but he's doing better. I know him better than you."_

" _Alice, trust me on this one. Spence isn't the one for you." _he said

" _And you would know this because?"_ she asked him.

" _Because I'm your friend. I'm looking out for you and this guy is not worth it." _he said and took her hand but Alice pulled away from him.

" _A friend would be happy that I've finally found someone after what happened to Wes." _she told him.

Wes was her boyfriend before the Hive and had died when she had become an operative

Alice remembered that she continued with her point_," A friend wouldn't be trying to find the flaws of the person I love."_

She remembered his shocked look and his choked reply_." You love him?"_

" _Carlos, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." _she said.

" _Alice, stop the relationship. I'm telling you this is a bad move! He's not the right guy!" _he warned

" _How would you know who the right guy for me is?!" _she shouted

" _Alice-" _he started.

" _Carlos- I love Spence and I'm going to go to the Hive Assignment with him. We're going to be together for six months. So, I was on my way to tell you I'd be in Raccoon City for six months_." she said and saw Carlos look away_," Carlos?"_

" _Just-"_ he started but Alice didn't let him finish

" _Will you stop it?!" _she shouted_," I'm with Spence, alright! I'm not going anywhere. I thought you understood."_

" _I understand but-" _he started when she looked away and stormed away.

Her storming slowed down and she walked away. Every time he called to her she wanted to turn back and go back to him. She brushed away the tears as he called her name.

" _Alice!" _heshouted but she walked and at the end she said something she regretted.

" _I don't want to see you ever again. Just leave me alone!" _she yelled

" I'm sorry for what happened the last time I saw you." she apologized," I'm sorry for not listening to you and telling you to leave me alone."

" Alice, it's alright." he started.

" No, it's not." she replied," Because you were right. Spence wasn't the right guy for me."

She turned to stare at his eyes.

" You were right all along and I pushed you away." she said.

" Love makes you do crazy things." he smiled and saw her smile at that. He remembered that day pretty well and remembered all of the things he wanted to say to her but couldn't." Listen, Alice. It wasn't right for me to tell you that the guy you were with wasn't right for you. First of all, it wasn't my relationship and second-"

" Carlos, where did you get those bruises that day?" she asked him as she remembered that later that day when she had met with Spence she found that he had a broken nose and there were multiple contusions on his chest and arms.

" I-" he started," It was nothing."

" Tell me the truth, Carlos. I haven't seen you in a couple of months and I want to make up for all that time we lost." she said and heard him sigh.

She got up from her bed and walked over to him. Acting more than a friend, she lay by his side.

" Alice-" he started but she just cut in.

" Tell me what happened." she said and knew that she was really overstepping the line of friendship.

" I got into a fight with Spence, alright?" he admitted," I heard him talk with his friend and he was taking you for granted. He didn't deserve you so I punched him and we got into a fight. I won but-"

He had fought in vain and lost Alice to Spence anyway. It didn't matter what he had told her. She had fallen in love with him and there was nothing he could do.

" But?" she asked and Carlos wanted to finally tell her what was on his mind, but he remembered that Addison and Alice were through hell in the Hive. Addison was a much better guy than him.

" But you didn't listen to me." he said and knew that that increased her remorse for what she had said to him.

" I'm sorry." she whispered," So sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you."

" I know you didn't." he replied and felt her head move from the pillows to his chest.

" It's alright if I sleep with you tonight, right?" she asked.

" Yeah, it's alright." he answered as he reached over her and shut off the light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was boring, guard duty. All LJ wanted to do was sleep, but Carlos had stayed up nearly a whole week with only an hour or two of sleep throughout the whole week. He looked like a walking zombie and knew that if Jill ever saw him like that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him in the head. Anyone could've mistaken him for the undead. But LJ couldn't really blame him.

In the three weeks, Carlos had explained his relationship with Alice and how the two were long friends before everything that had happened. The Hive incident that Alice had told them about and the Raccoon City nuking.

But now, LJ didn't know how Carlos stayed up and kept his eyes open. He kept the lights off of course but there was a dim candle that he had lit to give him at least a little amount of light. The light wasn't as strong as a bulb but it would have to do.

Thinking of his past, LJ passed at least two hours away before he saw something. Four black vehicles pull up beside the main lobby. Seeing the Umbrella logo on one of the sides of the vehicles, LJ knew that they had been found. He blew out the candle and dialed the number of Alice and Carlos's room. He rang until he heard Carlos.

" Hello?" he asked.

" Yeah, get your ass and Alice's out of that room. Umbrella's here-" and squinted to see that one of the men pulled a silencer and killed the manager. He quickly closed the drapes." They just killed the manager. Get out of here or get us out of here."

" Wake the others." Carlos ordered and then hung up. LJ dashed into Addison's room and woke him up before moving on to Jill and Angie.

" Get up! Umbrella's here." he said and that was all he needed to say to make Jill jump up and grab her gun.

" Umbrella?" she asked," How the hell did they find us here?"

" My guess." LJ said as he lifted up Angie,' Something on one of us was bugged and traced."

" That was rhetorical." Jill answered as she loaded her guns and Matt got out.

To every room there was a back exit that led to the stairs which drove them up to the second floor. But the group didn't know that and thought that the stairs were leading to one of the escape ladders or something that would've gotten them away from the motel but instead they found themselves in the eerie and badly lit second floor.

It was as if the hotel was built to give heart attacks because only the look of it alone screamed murder. Angie seemed scared and hugged LJ who was carrying her.

" Don't worry kid. I've got ya." LJ said trying to comfort the girl and doing his best to give that reassuring tone that Carlos always gave them, but he didn't even come close.

" Alice!" Matt whispered not wanting to yell. Conveniently, he left out mentioning Carlos.

" I called Alice and Carlos. Don't worry, Carlos will get Alice out of here." LJ said when they heard footsteps and saw Carlos and Alice emerge from one of the different halls." See? What did I tell you?"

" Umbrella agents are on our tails. They're after us." Alice gasped and sure enough the group heard yells and shouts." You need to hide in this room." she said and stared at it.

" Alice, whatever you're doing hurry up." Jill said as she and Carlos drew their guns. Soon, the door clicked and Jill, Angie, and LJ went in.

" Alice, let me help you." Matt said drawing the 9mm he had.

" Matt, please take care of the others." Alice begged and looked at him with pleading eyes. She glanced at Carlos before giving him that persuading stare.

" Alright. But promise me you'll get out of this mess." he said as he got into the room and closed the door behind him, instantly locking it.

All of a sudden, the oncoming sound of footsteps disappeared. The shadows went away and the light flickered on and off above them. Alice and Carlos exchanged glances. Both of them felt a chill down their spines as they split up. Alice taking the hall to her left and Carlos took the one to his right. The lights dimmed all of a sudden as Carlos walked down the hall. Alice with her enhanced senses heard the heartbeats of people in the hall. She turned ready to fire when all of a sudden she felt the sting of tranquilizers hit her body.

" Alice!" Carlos yelled as he ran to her but Alice knew what they were going to do.

_Carlos! No, don't pass the hallway! Don't!!_ she wanted to yell, but she was only able to whisper a warning that never reached him.

" Carlos, stop." she said but saw that agents had surrounded him from the hallways.

Hands grabbed Alice and picked her up. Apparently they had used all their tranquilizer shots on her and saved to take Carlos down by force. One by one, as her vision was starting to fade- Alice saw agents fall. But fighting near forty agents overwhelmed Carlos and four agents were needed to restrain him.

" Let go of her!" Carlos ordered when a man emerged from the end of the hall.

Alice saw his short black hair and bright blue-green eyes. She had only seen him once in the Hive and that was when he and Isaacs visited for one of the mandatory lab check ups. The man's name was Alexander Slater and he was the second-in-charge when it came to Isaacs and his control.

" Alice Abernathy." Slater said to her and then glanced to the struggling agent," Carlos Olivera. You two are more troublesome than helpful to this corporation."

" Yeah and we'd like to keep it that way." Carlos hissed when he saw that Alice was fading," Alice, stay with me! Alice!"

Alice couldn't help herself and her vision faded. Carlos was lost into the black abyss that took in all of her surroundings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Isaacs hated to admit it, but for once Slater did well and delivered Project Alice and Agent Olivera. Now, all they needed was the location of the other people , especially Addison and his flash drive.

" Where do you want them?" a man asked carrying in Olivera's unconscious form.

" The steel table in the lab room. Make sure the steel chair is in place across from it." Isaacs said," Leave Alice outside and I'll tell you when to carry her in."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later, Carlos winced as he woke up and stared at his new surroundings. Wherever he was, he knew he was in an Umbrella facility. The white room was more eerie than the dimly lit halls of the hotel where he and Alice had left Addison and the others. Right now, he was lying on a steel table that was slightly tilted towards a steel chair. The doors slid open and Isaacs walked in.

" Ah, good evening, Agent Olivera." he said and Carlos glared at him.

" Isaacs." Carlos hissed.

" So, you know who I am?" he asked.

" Yeah, Alice has told me all about you." Carlos said his tone filled with hate.

Isaacs smiled as he paced across the room and stopped to turn to the agent.

" I know that you plan to clone Alice and me. Now, you've got us. Why aren't you-" Carlos started.

" You see, that's because I want information. Now, let me ask you a question. Was there anyone else in your company in that motel?" Isaacs asked.

" No, it was just Alice and me." Carlos lied and all of a sudden felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. It was a high wave that made his body scream but he didn't.

" Information," Isaacs repeated," That's all I need."

But it was a lie. Extracting information was just the cover for what he wanted to do which was to punish both Alice and Carlos for turning against the corporation. Judging by what Isaacs learned from Cain about both agents, Isaacs had a pretty good idea of what would scar them.

" Yeah, and then you'll just take Alice and clone her like you did when you experimented with her." Carlos gasped and felt another strong wave traverse his body." Ah, fuck!"

Isaacs smiled and nodded over to the white glass. It was funny how Olivera only cared about Alice and not about what was going to happen to him. Cain was right about the agent putting others before his own life. Isaacs knew what to do now. Soon, the doors slid open and Alice was carried in.

" Alice?" Carlos asked as she was placed into the steel chair and restrained with steel cuffs.

She began to stir and soon she was awake. First, she saw Carlos- Then she saw-

" Isaacs." she said acerbically and malevolently.

" It's good to see you again, Project Alice." Isaacs said and Alice glared at the man. All of a sudden, Isaacs cried out and held his hands to his throbbing temples trying to blot out the mind-splitting high pitch that reached his ear.

All of a sudden, Alice saw Carlos struggling against his restraints.

" Alice." he whispered taking her concentration away. When she stopped her telekinetic attack on Isaacs, whatever they were doing to Carlos stopped to.

" What did you do to him?" Alice hissed to Isaacs.

" Electrical currents are enough to cause pain to those that are infected and uninfected. You try to kill me and your precious agent friend a strong current will run through him."

" What the fuck do you want with us?" Carlos asked.

" I told you already." Isaacs lied," Information and you'll go first, Olivera. Now, who else was with you?"

" It was just Alice and me." Carlos said when all of a sudden, Alice cried out.

" If enough strong currents run through her body, she will be paralyzed and thanks to the Virus it only increases things and it can lead to her quick death." Isaacs explained," Now, who else was with you?"

" Don't tell him anything, Carlos!" Alice shouted," He won't kill me."

" It was just Alice and me." Carlos repeated and Alice screamed this time.

" You're not the type of person that would let her die." Isaacs whispered to the agent," Now, who was with you?"

Isaacs saw the debate in the agent's eyes." Let me make it easier for you."

Alice screamed aloud, the current was getting too strong for her.

" Alright!" Carlos yelled," There were three other adults."

" Their names?" Isaacs asked as Alice's cries subsided.

" Carlos, don't." Alice begged," Don't."

" Matt Addison." Carlos started," Jill Valentine and LJ. I don't know the guy's last name. I only met him."

Carlos lied at least he'd protect LJ's identity therefore, Isaacs would still be unable to track LJ since he was the one that Addison and Jill would be counting on for the money.

" Carlos." Alice whispered weakly.

" Who else?" Isaacs asked.

" There was no one else." Carlos lied. Isaacs considered whether Angela Ashford would be important and decided she was. He gave a nod to the glass and Alice screamed.

" I'm telling you the truth there was nobody else!" Carlos yelled.

" Play the tape." Isaacs ordered and soon Carlos heard himself over the speakers.

" If Angie has nightmares- I swear LJ I will-" was all that was said before it was shut off.

Enraged, Carlos struggled hard against the steel restraints that cut into his wrists.

" You son of a bitch! You knew all along who was with us!!" Carlos yelled," You don't want information. You already have it."

Isaacs smiled malevolently and saw Alice's fierce glare." I may know who was with you but I don't know where the flash drive is."

" Flash drive?" Carlos asked," What flash drive?"

Alice cried out. The currents were getting stronger but she didn't care." Don't say anything." she begged but Carlos didn't listen.

" Isaacs, what flash drive?" Carlos asked.

" The flash drive where you found out about the cloning project. How would you know that you were wanted for the project?" Isaacs answered catching the agent," You know what I'm talking about- now, where is it?"

" I don't know." was the honest reply, but Isaacs didn't believe it and the current that ran through Alice's body was long and hard. Her scream was prolonged.

" I don't know!!!" Carlos yelled this time," I don't know where it is. Addison does."

" Where is he then?"

Alice looked at Carlos with pleading eyes.

" I don't know." came the answer.

Alice screamed and Carlos yelled over her. " _I don't know!!!!_"

The current stop and Alice moaned as she slumped in the seat. Isaacs saw the agent's eyes were filled with care for her and knew that he wouldn't lie. He couldn't. Not in this type of situation.

" What's so important about that fucking project?" Alice whispered as she panted," Why do you want the both of us?"

" Well, you've become magnificent, Alice." Isaacs said and walked over to her. Carlos tried to wrench his arms free but he couldn't.

Isaacs tilted Alice's face so that she faced him and she was too weak to look away.

" Because you're special." he said.

" I became a freak." Alice whispered and silently Carlos disagreed with that.

" You evolved. You didn't become anything." Isaacs said," We want to have more of you. Understand how your body took control of the Virus. Now, with your abilities you can do things that come out under special circumstances. But as for now-"

" Why the hell do you want him?" Alice asked," He's just an agent. Let him go!"

Isaacs laughed and turned to Olivera." You don't know how important you are do you?"

" No." Carlos answered.

" Well, let's take into consideration _who_ you are." Isaacs said." You're the leader of the U.B.C.S squad and you're one of the most elite trained agents besides certain S.T.A.R.S members that this company has."

" I _was_ all of that." Carlos corrected," I'm not anymore. The corporation's made me one of their enemies and besides there are other S.T.A.R.S and other agents in this country. How about-"

" That's where you're wrong, Agent Olivera." Isaacs said," The Special Forces squads were all deployed into Raccoon City. Those that we trained at the top of their fields were in Raccoon City. The rest were just squads but none with your training. Certain team members are trained in one field and those fields we didn't even need.

" But you were trained in mobile biohazard containment, advanced martial arts formed your technique of fighting, and you, One and several others had the gift of a dead aim shot." Isaacs went on to explain," You two were trained. One a Security Division Agent the other a Special Forces Agent."

" What the fuck does that have to do with all this shit?" Carlos asked.

Isaacs smiled," Do you want me to explain?"

Both Alice and Carlos kept silent and knew this would be the one time that they would be granted the answers to the questions that they were asking.

" The fact that both of you were supposed to be assigned to the Hive position is what ties in with everything. But since, Alice developed a relationship with another trained agent that was deadly we decided to change things around." Isaacs said," You see, usually a Special Forces agent and a Security Division Agent would be deployed into the Hive. Both may be deadly but they would learn off each other. Both of you were ideal for the assignment but Cain changed things around and look where we are.

" Our prime base has been destroyed along with one of our projects and along with most of our agents. But Raccoon City was all just a test."

" A test?!" Carlos asked," A test to see who'd live?!"

Isaacs nodded and his eyes glinted with a malicious look." We tested all of our squads."

" Wait." Alice moaned," Carlos is the only survivor from the squad if you-"

Realization dawned on both of the former Umbrella agents.

" Agent Olivera is the last of our Special Forces squads. He is the last one with the training and the one with the most experience. Take his skill and clone it we'd have an army. Take your superhuman abilities, Alice, and we can finally dominate the world and shape it under Umbrella."

" You sick bastard." Alice and Carlos hissed but Carlos continued," You killed thousands of people in that city. Families and innocents were slaughtered and infected."

" If that was what was needed to get our most powerful agents then so be it. What is a thousand compared to the myriad number of people in the world."

Carlos never knew he could feel this level of hate and spite towards another human- if that was what you could call Isaacs. He wanted to get Alice's superhuman abilities and wanted Carlos's skill. It was strange how world domination always came into play when it came to evil's plans.

Alice felt a bit stronger and tried to attack Isaacs again but this time tried to kill him faster. She got as far as making his nose spurt blood before Carlos screamed in agony from the riveting current of electricity. Whatever current they used on her transferred to him. She stopped and the current was called of as well.

" Alice, kill him!" Carlos told her.

" But you'll-" she started.

" I don't give a fuck about what happens to me." Carlos replied," Kill him!"

Isaacs laughed." She can't Olivera."

" Shut up." Carlos hissed.

" It's the truth." Isaacs smiled," She can't bare to see you get hurt on her account just like you can't bare to see her get hurt. But Alice is the one that rebelled against and she dragged you along."

" I'm glad she did." Carlos replied and saw Alice smile weakly.

Isaacs walked over to her." You think that this gift of the T-Virus- You think that it's all a curse. Don't you?"

" Leave her alone!" Carlos ordered but Isaacs wasn't the type that took them. Like Carlos, he usually gave the orders.

" You look at it as a gift to destroy those who made you and those who caused you pain. Use it to make your revenge." Isaacs said and little by little fueled Alice's strength and hate against the corporation. Her emotions blotted out what was being brought down the hall and into the room. But if she had concentrated on that instead of the poison-dipped words, she would've been able to destroy the oncoming threat that was too strong but not enough to penetrate her emotions.

Isaacs was doing it on purpose feeding her the exact thoughts that fueled what she had done.

" You hate us," he paused and leaned in close to her. Carlos shouted for him to take a step back but it was a futile threat." You don't want anyone to live with your curse. But someone already is and now someone is going to. You're not going to be alone."

Suddenly as the doctors entered the room, Alice gasped as she felt the strong sense of the thing like a stab to her gut that drained the air from her lungs.

" No." she gasped as Isaacs walked over to it and opened it. He withdrew that all too familiar liquid-blue filled canister and held it up into the light." No!!!"

" Do you know what this is, Olivera?" Isaacs asked.

" Don't-" Alice started when a weak current silenced her and drained her energy.

Carlos knew very well what it was and knew that he should've been struggling for fear of what was going to happen but instead he stared at the man and remained calm. It really didn't matter what Isaacs was going to do- Did it?

" That's the T-Virus." Carlos said calmly and read the shocked look on the doctor's face. Alice on the other hand looked frantic.

" Isaacs, stop it!" she said and tried to calm down her voice," Believe me, you'll regret it."

" Alice, the more you threaten me the more likely these needles will penetrate your friend's skin." Isaacs asked," Now, the only way that Olivera won't receive the Virus would be if you agree to accepting a protocol being implanted into you."

" How do I know that you'll go back on whatever you say?" she asked.

" I'm a man of my word and besides there are other ways of getting what I want and I don't mind the challenge. Implanting the chip will only make things easier." Isaacs said and approached Olivera with the hexagon-patterned-like shot." What do you say Alice?"

" Don't do it." Carlos said." Don't."

" I-" she started and he stared at her.

" Listen to me." he cut in and Alice knew what he meant. She looked away and debated whether or not to listen to him.

" Alice-" Isaacs started when she cut in.

" Go to hell." Alice told him and Isaacs looked shocked. The thing was, Alice and Carlos never thought he'd actually go through giving him the shot. After all that talk about Carlos being important, Isaacs was still going to shoot him.

" So be it." Isaacs said and pulled the rolling table towards him with at least five canisters of the Virus. The concentration was a higher one than what Alice had received and she could sense that.

He plunged the needles into Carlos's arm and the Virus flowed through his veins.

" _No!!!_" Alice screamed.

* * *

**_Alright, please review and tell answer AC or AM in your review. This is the only time where you can decide the pairing and I won't ask again. Review please, whattya think of the chapter. It may not make sense I know but I thought it might. I may need to edit if it doesn't._**


	4. Chapter 3: Newly Infected

**_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, especially Destinysfaith, _****_tsudandi-hime_****_, DragonFireResEvilAxCangel, lucy, _****_JanaStar_****_Marinaevelyn_****_, big fan!!!!, _****_x.one.winged.angel.x_****_VegaKatt_****_aroura528_**!!!!!

**_Sorry, but the holidays really slowed me down on both of these stories. _**

**_The votes are in and well count the reviews and you'll see that the end result altogether is 10 to 2. But to be fair to Alice/Matt people this major part and I think the next 2 will be Alice/Matt but the end pair is cast in favor of the votes._**

**_Enjoy this AU fic and read..._**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: 

_What did they do to him? Where is he? _Those questions filled her mind as Alice was submerged in a dream. She could see him, lying there on the table- the wound on his arm caused by the licker was open but the mutation had died down. He was cured but not for long.

"_What is the maximum dosage?" _came a voice that Alice knew belonged to Dr. Isaacs.

"_Sir, three shots would cause mutation."_ answered a stranger.

"_Increase the dosage, on both the woman and him." _Isaacs ordered.

"_Sir, we don't know what will happen!"_ came the protest.

"_Just do it!"_

"_Matt!! NOO!!!"_ Alice screamed as she witnessed it. The dream changed to what happened hours ago.

"_Do you know what this is, Olivera?"_ Isaacs asked.

"_Don't-"_ Alice saw herself plead but a current silenced her.

"_That's the T-Virus."_ Carlos answered Isaacs.

Whatever took place happened so fast and both incidents had the same outcome.

"_Carlos!! NOO!!!" _she screamed.

Both of them- the men she- Both of them infected, all because of her.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

He felt the pressure being released from his chest. It was as if he had been suffocated for hours and he could feel the pressure being released. He regained consciousness and sat upright- and screamed in agony.

It hit him like sword, the pain. It came all at once and so suddenly. It ripped through his flesh and tore through his muscles. Then he saw it- The needles that were attached to him. When he tensed up the needles injected into him bent and he could feel them in his skin. Crying out, he tore them off his arms first. Then he tore off the ones attached to his chest. Last came the one that dug into his temple.

_Shit. _he thought but he couldn't say anything, only yelled as he tore it off. The tabs hung off the side of the table and some fell to the ground.

Carlos found that he was only wearing his pants and the terrain boots that he had been wearing earlier. His shirt and holster belt were lying in a heap in the corner along with his guns. As he got off the table he found himself unable to walk straight. It felt as if the ground was shaking and he couldn't keep balance, but that feeling lasted for a little more than five minutes. As soon as he reached his shirt and his weapon gear he could balance himself out.

He couldn't remember why he was there in the bright room. It was as if he was trapped in a prison and he didn't know the reason. All he knew was that the gear in the corner belonged to him. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Then he grabbed and put on the holster belt. He saw no reason to pick up the pair of .45s and the 9mm that lay on the ground but he shrugged and as he knelt down to check if they were loaded a silver ring that he wore around his neck slipped out of his shirt and hung down.

He never recalled what the little silver ring meant to him and as he holstered the loaded weapons, after checking them, he fingered at the ring which had writing on the inner part of it. It was small and nearly indecipherable piece of writing, but he surprisingly found it to be clear.

_Together forever. Alice, Carlos_

Carlos shouted and dropped to his knees as memories hit him like the needles did. He felt them in his head, probing and opening all the closed doors that had blocked out his memories.

A woman with dark raven hair and a blue tube top. She seemed angry with the world but in his flashbacks she was protective.

"_I don't trust anyone that works for Umbrella."_ he remembered her saying as he muttered her name, "Jill."

A black man whose jokes and often irrelevant comments made Carlos laugh. He seemed to take life as it came but- _"You should've told me you were bit motherfucker, I'm hanging with you and shit."_ came his voice in his head. "LJ."

A little lovable girl with red hair that was always in need of protection for everyone wanted her either out of the way or out of harm's way. _"You won't leave, right?"_ Carlos remembered her saying to him as he said her name, "Angela."

It was then that Carlos recalled the dark-haired man that he had saved. _"No ordinary guy can kill like that."_ he said to him. "Addison."

All of a sudden he recalled everything about her. He knew her the longest and she was deep in his memories. His flashbacks were segments of the time he knew her. The first time they met. The time they sparred against each other. The first date with her. The only time he slept with her. The time he broke up with her. The hospital- the fight he had with her- their last moment together. Then everything in Raccoon-

"Alice." Carlos said as he got to his feet and pounded on the door which was sealed shut. He needed to get out of here because he knew what Isaacs was planning to do to her. He needed to stop that.

Stepping over to the keypad he remembered the numbers the doctors had pressed many times to get out of the room. The doctors thought that he was unconscious, but he wasn't. He was aware of everything that was happening it was just that he couldn't really move.

1-6-3-7-9 was the code he typed and allowed him to get out. The halls of Umbrella were empty and that was unnatural but no matter, he needed to get Alice out of here. As he was about to turn the hall he heard the click of a gun and turned around to see that Matt was pointing a shotgun at him.

"Addison?" Carlos asked.

"Olivera?" Matt asked in reply as the two lowered their weapons.

"How'd you this place?" Carlos asked as Matt approached.

"Easy-" Matt smiled, "Angela tries to track you guys with her T-Virus abilities."

"Or was it you?" Carlos asked him that made Matt stare at him.

"What?" Matt replied.

"Isaacs and the doctors talk about their other successful project. Another person injected with the Virus- that guy's you."

"How can you know that?" Matt asked him as a cloud of suspicious surrounded the area.

"Because-"Carlos answered," They infected me, too."

For that moment it seemed that Carlos and Matt were on a mutual level but how long that would last would be unknown.

"C'mon, we've got to find her." Carlos said as the two of them took off in one direction, their sense from their Viruses enabled them to lock onto Alice who was somewhere else in the facility.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0o0Oo0O0oO

She could sense them as she tore herself away from the steel table the doctors had laid her on.

"Bastards." she muttered as she saw that she had no guns whatsoever. The room was completely empty.

She saw that there was no keypad at all that she could break and let herself out. There were no mirrored glasses she could break and she was totally isolated. There were no cameras as far as she could see and she was alone.

"Hey!!" she screamed and slammed her fists on the door hoping that someone would let her out but that was just a dream. It was a futile effort but she continued anyway. "Hey!!!"

The door slid open and she was ready to attack the fool that had let her out. Instead she found herself colliding with Matt who had opened the door. Carlos was off to the side and both men were not even in a heated argument and there was no tension between them- for once.

"You two-" she started.

"Worked together." Carlos finished her sentence. "Is that really hard to believe?"

Alice was about to answer when Matt put his hand to a blue tooth on his ear.

"Hello?" he asked and then paused to hear the reply, "Yeah, we're good. We're all here." There was another pause. "WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked him and looked at the halls to see if anyone turned the corners.

"There's a silent alarm in the building and we tripped it." Matt said as they all heard the near inaudible sound of footsteps heading their way.

"They'll be looking for us." Alice whispered, "They need to find at least one of us or else they'll put this whole place into lockdown-"

"No, they do that we're all stuck in here." Matt interjected.

"No shit, sherlock." Carlos said and heard that the group was coming closer. Shadows started to appear in the halls.

"I'm staying." Alice said, "You two protect the others."

"Fuck that." both Matt and Carlos said in unison and they stared at each other a little surprised.

"You're more important to the corporation than we are combined." Carlos went on, "That means you're definitely getting out of here and Addison you are, too."

"What?!" Alice asked him as Matt was thinking Carlos was crazy.

"Matt, clear the way." Carlos ordered. Addison followed the order figuring that this was goodbye.

It's been two days since Alice and Carlos were captured but only he knew that. During that time Jill explained that Carlos and Alice were closer than they seemed because they had known each other before the Hive and had been friends long before then. Carlos sacrificing himself definitely seemed like goodbye. Matt was about to move on and cleared the way to leave the two friends for a moment when-

"Addison, wait." Carlos said and Matt turned.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me the flash drive." he said and held out his hand.

"Are you crazy? That's important information on there." Matt protested as he was about to hand the thing over but had pulled it back.

"It also has a tracking chip that was used to track us to that motel." Carlos said which made Alice and Matt stare at him wide-eyed. "I wasn't unconscious when the doctors revealed that we were tracked due to that memory stick."

Reluctantly, Matt tossed it over to them before leaving the two alone. The goodbye was silent and Carlos was about to leave when Alice grabbed him by the arm.

"You're honestly going to do this?" she asked.

"Since when have I not been honest with you?" he asked to answer her and knew she hated it when people did that.

"How about that time you lied to me? When we broke up- You remember?" she said and saw him look away. The memory was showing in his eyes along with one emotion Alice so easily recognized. After feeling it all the time she felt guilty for the loss of so many people. She thought it was all her fault. _Remorse-_ That was what was showing in his eyes and it was then Alice knew- she had known the real reason all but it never seemed to suit her. She knew there was always a reason behind it.

"I did that to protect you." he lied.

"You know you didn't." she fired back, "I've lost so many people. I am not losing you."

"Alice-"he started when she shouted at him, "I'm not leaving you here!"

He saw the determination in her eyes and knew there was no way she was leaving him. But he needed her to.

"Goodbye, Alice." he said as the guards shouts grew louder. But he didn't leave immediately.

Once again, Alice grabbed his arm but this time she moved closer towards him and kissed him gently. He further deepened the kiss and held her close against him. When it broke he realized it was even harder for him to say goodbye, but he forced it out.

"I'm doing this to protect you." he whispered as their foreheads met. But then they broke apart and Carlos drew his guns to disappear into the halls.

"Alice!" Matt yelled to her before she ran towards him and followed him out

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jill waited in the garage and leaned on black SUV. Suddenly the doors opened and Alice and Matt ran out.

"It's about time." Jill said checking the watch, "Wait a minute. I thought you said everyone was with you. Where's Carlos?"

"He's fighting off the guards." Alice explained as she jumped into the shotgun seat. "We've got to get out of here."

Matt got into the middle seat as LJ and Angie were in the back seat.

"Alright," Jill agreed and got into the car. She drove out of there and presented the pass easily.

"There's a silent alarm, Ms. Karner. We can't let you out." the guard said, "Especially since one of the prisoners is with you."

"Project Alice is of high importance and Dr. Isaacs demand that we get her out of here and to the nearest facility high protected facility which is in Detroit." Ms. Karner or Jill answered. "Do you want Isaacs to be mad at you for endangering the Project? Besides, the male project is inside."

The guard seeing that what Jill was saying was totally logical allowed her to get pass. Smiling, Jill leaned and reclined in her seat.

"You're a really good liar." Matt smiled and Jill caught the smile through the driver's mirror.

"Thank you." she answered as she and Alice laughed at that. She was always a good liar; she just never had a chance to use her gift.

"Where's Carlos?" Angie and LJ asked from the back.

"He's still inside." Matt answered as Alice remained quiet.

"Alice, are you alright?" Angie asked as worry filled her voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Angie." Alice said as gently as she could to calm the little girl down. _I'm more worried about him._ she thought and glanced at the Umbrella facility that was drifting off into the black abyss of night.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

The group drove as far as they could and one time during the trip Alice swore she felt the T-Virus approaching and it passed by as cars and one motorcycle passed her by. She thought it was just her imagination and waited until the farthest exit to pull up into the motel.

"How long have we been missing?" Alice asked.

"Well, two days about." LJ answered as Angie was asleep.

"It's two o'clock in the morning." Jill yawned as she pulled up into the 24 hour motel. "I'm not staying up for watch."

"I will." Matt volunteered but Jill snorted a laugh. "What?"

"You're the one that's stayed up for 48 hours. I think you need the most rest out of all of us." LJ and Jill answered.

"I'm fine." Matt lied as Alice could feel weariness taint his voice.

"I'll keep watch." Alice said, "Matt, get some rest."

All of them got out and LJ checked into the motel but one room was one bedroom and the other was two. LJ and Matt would share the two bed room and Alice would stay outside on watch while Jill shared the bed with the sleeping Angie.

Alice leaned on the door of the room. No one could see her in the near black abyss of night and the sky was beginning to turn red, pink, purple, and all different colors. But as of now she could barely be seen.

Her thoughts focused on Carlos and what happened in the past between them.

"Carlos." she whispered. She stood up and walked out into the night just to feel the cool breeze hit her skin. It was then that someone's hand was clapped against her mouth and a firm arm wrapped around her waist. Alice wasn't scared- just alarmed.

"Alice, calm down. It's just me." someone whispered in her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth. The firm grip on her waist was not gone though and she could turn to face him bu hearing his voice was enough.

"Carlos?" she asked before he gently turned her to face him. When she did, their lips met in a passionate kiss that died down in a few minutes. She was about to kiss him back when he stopped her.

"We can't." he said, "This ended a long time ago."

"You lied to me." she fired back. "I know that."

"I did lie. But if you ask me again, I'll tell you the truth." he said, "I only came back to say goodbye to you."

"What? Why? We need you to stay here!" she pointed out, "What about Angie? What about protecting her- And don't say that this is to protect all of us."

"It is!!" he shouted, "Other than infecting me, those bastards put some sort of tracking node in me. Until I get it out, they're gonna find me."

As her hand ran across his chest, Alice felt a small piece near his clavicle. The tracking node was right there.

"I can get it out." she whispered, "Just get a knife and-"

"Why won't you let me go?" he asked her.

"Because I've lost you so many times and for no good reason!!! I lost you once because you broke up with me. I nearly lost you to that explosion. I then replaced you with Spence and thought I could get over with you-"she answered.

"Yeah, well this time. You've succeeded in replacing me." Carlos said gently.

"What?" she asked.

"Addison." he whispered.

"Carlos, Matt has nothing to do with this."

"You're right. He doesn't but it took you two hours for you to get close to him and nearly two months before we actually got that far. I came here to say goodbye- Until I get rid of the threat, I'm putting everyone I know in danger."

"I'm doing the same. You know that Isaacs implanted that protocol into me. I can feel it-"

"He was too busy working on me that he couldn't activate it. You're safe. You, Angie, and Addison are safe."

She had to look away from those sincere brown eyes that were begging for her to let him go and move on.

"The only way you're leaving here is if you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." she said.

It took him only moments before he did exactly what she didn't want him to do. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't love you."

The words hit her hard and tears stung her eyes but Carlos didn't see it.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I don't." he continued as he put space between them, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep himself from passionately kissing her one last time which undermined everything he just said to her. After the kiss broke, he left leaving her alone with the rest of the group.

He walked around to the back of the motel only to see that Addison was there waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming around." he said.

"Addison-"Carlos started, "I thought-"

"You couldn't get away that easily." Matt replied getting off the bike which he was leaning on. "You may have lied to Alice and given her some reason for her to let you go but I am not letting you abandon the rest of us."

"I am no abandoning you. I'm just shielding you guys from Umbrella." Carlos said and pushed past Matt.

"So that's it, we save you and you disappear?" Addison asked.

"That's it in a nutshell. See ya around, Addison." Carlos said sarcastically starting the motorbike.

"Olivera!" Matt yelled not getting his answers.

"Take care of the others, watch out for Angie even LJ, and protect Alice." Carlos instructed before putting on the biker helmet and took off into the night.

Matt sighed and walked around to the front to see Alice sitting in front of the door. He walked up to her and apparently he was too quiet because when he said her name he caught her off guard.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. It was then that she looked at him with startled eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

"Well, for one thing. Olivera only came back to say goodbye." Matt replied and took a seat next to her.

"You should be getting some rest." Alice said diverting the subject, "What are you doing up?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, ignoring what she said. "Because you don't seem alright."

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Are you-" he started.

"I'm fine, Matt!" she shouted and turned to him angrily.

He leaned closer to her, "No, you aren't. The man you've gotten so close to just left."

He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and she leaned closer to him.

"He hasn't left." she whispered.

"What're you talking about?" Matt asked her, "I just saw him leave. He got on the bike and drove out of here. Olivera's gone-"

"Carlos, wasn't the person I was talking about." she whispered again and looked up to meet his eyes. Blue-green gave her a query look before lighting up with realization. The two shifted positions and soon were in a deep kiss. Alice felt that part of her agree and realize that Carlos was right and as the kiss broke the couple was so ever close. Their eyes met and their foreheads touched and Alice was thankful that Matt didn't have brown eyes.

* * *

**_I've read many fanfics with the pairing of Alice/Matt and a friend of mine loves Alice/Carlos fics. But I hope this story pleases both Alice/Carlos fans and Alice/Matt. Review to read more and I'll see y'all soon._**

**_If you guys are confused to what events Alice and Carlos are referring to in their memories then wait for the next chapter titled: Six Months Ago..._**

**_Here's a little preview... (this is not finalized so things are due to change)_**

"Whatever happened to you guys?" Angie asked.

"Who?" Alice replied not knowing how to answer that question.

"Between you and Carlos, he told Jill, LJ, and me that you two knew each other before The Hive." Angie said, "I'm bored and they're not going to be back for hours. So we've got time to spare."

"Angie aren't you a bit young to be hearing about this stuff." Alice said.

"Oh, please. That's exactly what Carlos told me!" Angie replied, "Please, Alice. I want to know. When did you guys first meet?"

Sighing, Alice took a seat across from the little girl.

"It was technically eight months ago that I really met him and seven months ago that I started to date him-" she started and saw Angie's eyes widen. "That's it, me telling this to a twelve year old girl is not very smart."

"Please, Alice." the girl begged, "Seven months ago you dates Carlos, what happened six months ago."

"It all ended." Alice finished, "There end of story."

"What happened?" Angie asked and Alice surrendered. She met him eight months ago, fell for him at least seven months ago and it was all over six months ago.

**_Small little preview hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Review, please!_**

**_-Phoenix _**

**_P.S- Happy Thanksgiving readers!!!! 11-22-07_**


	5. Chapter 4: Past and Present & I Still Do

**_I'm posting this on Christmas. This is your gift: A Rated M chapter. If you can consider it a gift. Hope you enjoy it and as a gift to me. Review? lol. I got this up in a hurry to make it for the holiday (even though it really isn't holiday material). So, if there's mistakes and serious typos don't worry about it. I'll fix it up but hope you enjoy. WARNING: Rated M!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: 

_What the fuck do you think you're doing, Olivera?! Get the fuck back there and tell her the fucking truth!_ some side of Carlos was screaming that at him, probably his heart. But he ignored it. He left her for a reason, he saw he was a liability and was thankful it wasn't Alice. If she ran away-

_Think about it from a different view, you idiot. If she ran, how would you feel? It's the same exact fucking way she's feeling right now. Think before you execute another one of your brilliant ideas._ that side of him yelled. Carlos shook off that side of him and he could feel protection and his feelings for Alice starting to fight for control over what he was doing. But still he kept to the bike and put as many miles between him and Alice and Matt and Angie and Jill and LJ. His friends- he put miles between him and them.

He hated Isaacs, right now. In fact, he hated him while he still worked for Umbrella. Now, his hate just got a whole much worse. If he wasn't careful, he'd use the "gift" he's been given the wrong way. The Virus, in a way, was a gift. But mostly it was a curse.

_Alice. _That's who he was thinking about. The memories of his time with her filled his head and flashed before him even as he was driving on a dark road. He met her eight months ago in the hallways of an Umbrella training facility. An innocent meeting and yet that was when it all began.

_**Eight Months Ago…….**_

She stared around the halls confused. _Some training facility._ she thought to herself. She couldn't even navigate her way through the place. It was like being in high school and not being able to find your way to a class. Well, Alice was having deja-vu. It _was _like she was in high school looking for one of her classes.

She turned the corner so fast only to run into someone else.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she collided with him. The guy seemed to be carrying coffee that spilled all over him. "I am so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault." the man replied with a smile, "Besides, it doesn't really hurt."

Alice smiled at him as she looked to see his face. He had light tan skin, his hair was black and spiked, he had that rugged look about him, a charming smile, and attractive dark-brown eyes.

"It was really- my fault." Alice said even though she paused in the middle. They stared at each other for a moment, before realizing they were in the middle of the hall and one of them had coffee on their clothes.

"You must be new here." the man started.

"I am. Do you know where the weapons training department is?" she asked.

"You're on the wrong floor." he answered, "Look, take this hall all the way down and make a right, the first staircase you see should be blue, take that three floors down and you'll be at your area."

"Thank you, so much!" she said and then spotted the coffee on his clothes. "I really am so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you get to your class." he replied.

Alice smiled as she took the hall and left following the stranger's directions. As she reached the weapons floor, she realized she had never gotten his name.

_**Present…..**_

Alice lay in Matt's arms on the fold-out couch. After Carlos had left and after their kiss, Matt and Alice decided that they had to go to sleep before the next day. So they went back in and were now lying together. Alice's back was to Matt's chest and his arm was around her. But Alice couldn't sleep.

Two kisses. One evoked more emotion than the other. She was trying hard to believe it but somehow she couldn't, her heart wouldn't allow her. Instead of thinking about her problem at the moment, she focused on memories before this entire Umbrella shit happened. Before the Hive- before Spence- before Raccoon City, Jill, Angie, LJ, Matt, Isaacs, and her experimentation and mutation. She thought of the first time she met Carlos and the time that it really counted.

Her relationship with him was sort of quixotic, in terms of how he asked her out for a date the 'first time' they met. The actual first time didn't count because she didn't know his name and it was just a collision. Nothing other than that.

Alice focused her mind on seven months ago when Umbrella hosted what was called the Virtual Tournaments. The participants of these tournaments were chosen by their standings in certain classes. Division agent against Special Forces agent- usually that was the procedure and it was usually man vs. man or woman vs. woman. But seven months ago, the tournament chose a Division agent and Special Forces agent that broke the precedent.

_**Seven Months Ago……**_

Getting the invite to participate in Umbrella's tournament meant you needed to be at the top of your class. You needed to be one of the best to don the virtual gear and face off against another not trained in your field. The reason for this was because Security and Special Forces were treated as different departments. One was trained for some fields while the other knew other fields. One's attack technique was different from the other so then pitting two strangers against each other was just to prove your skill. It didn't matter who won or lost, but people still kept track. As of now, the Security and Special Forces departments were tied in the tournament rounds and this one would just put one in the lead. The participants of the battle were never announced and opponents met in the arena but Carlos saw his name for today's tournament.

"You've got to be kidding me." he muttered staring at the paper. He watched people fight in the arena and thought it stupid- but what the hell he had nothing better to do. He saw the round was scheduled in an hour so after combat training he'd head to the arena.

Umbrella was very advanced and used most of its technology to train its agents to the top of their field and the virtual training was one of the many feats Umbrella was able to accomplish.

Carlos soon found himself in the arena and slipping on the gear that went on over some parts of your body to imitate your movements in the virtual world. In this virtual reality, the hits would be like small shocks and the harder the hit the higher the shock. It was better than getting broken ribs and bleeding outcomes.

He looked across the arena at his Security Division Agent that was his opponent. He didn't believe what he saw and stood there staring at _her._ Yes, they chose her to fight him. Worse, Carlos knew this woman- a little. He knew her only because of that coffee incident a month back. Now he was supposed to fight her- how? He wasn't the type of guy that would hurt a woman unless the event called for it. For example, if the woman was an undead flesh-eating zombie then he'd shoot her head off- but Carlos doubted that that situation in any way shape or form would come up in his life…ever.

At that moment, their eyes caught each other's gazes before the battle arena lit up before them. There were the virtual selves in the arena. Two people- one in Security Division wear, the other in black Special Forces uniform.

"Fighters, ready?" came a voice as the two got into an attacking stance," Set. Begin."

His SDA opponent made the first move and launched a full blown kick into the air. He dodged and lightly tried a spin kick on her. She countered with a high kick that caught his leg and caught it in a firm grip. With her other leg she brought it up and in a butterfly kick knocked him back.

From where he was Carlos felt the sting run through him but he ignored it. He continued to fight, this time not going easy on her. With a vertical kick he sent her backwards but she cart wheeled back onto her feet though she was wiping blood from her mouth. The spectators from the groups were watching with anticipation of what was going to happen while cheering for the agent that represented them.

She ran forward and her next move looked like it came out of a movie. She jumped into the air and tried a high kick but he caught her ankle and countered by letting her down to her feet and twisting her arm.

"Remember me?" he whispered.

Along with the gear there was a headset that allowed the fighters to talk to one another if need be.

"No." she answered.

"Oh, alright." he said pushing her back. There was no way he was going to hurt her anymore or engage in this fight. Then- Just as he was about to yell that he was withdrawing from the battle, the SD agent slammed her arm into his chest. It wasn't enough to take the air out of his lungs but it was good enough to send a wave of energy through him.

He realized that she was going down without a fight and he admired that. So, he fought back.

Alice had no idea who this SF agent was. He asked if she remembered him, but how could she? She never met him before. As she dodged his blows and tried to go onto the offensive, realization dawned on who he was.

"You're him!" she whispered into the headset, "The agent that helped me."

"Yeah, took a while didn't it." he asked dodging her leg. For a few more minutes the fight raged on before Alice got the upper hand and with a strong full blown reverse round spin kick she knocked her opponent down. She waited for him to get up and knew that he would've been able to take the hit but instead he didn't get up and the counter was running out. Though she felt exhausted she felt the adrenaline to finish the fight, forgetting at the moment who the man was.

"What're you doing?!" she asked him, "Get up!"

People from the Forces Side were screaming for their agent to get up; but the timer ran out and the match was over. The Security Division won one more round.

With the buzzer sounding, the virtual people in the arena disappeared into some sort of faint mist. The agents each filed out but Alice approached her opponent.

"You!" she yelled as he was about to leave, the man was taking off the virtual gear but Alice had already done so.

Carlos looked at her approaching, "Yes?"

"You let me win. You didn't even try." she accused.

"No, I tried. You just knew a lot in combat."

"You're the Special Forces agent!" she pointed out, "You've had more training than me in combat!"

"Well then I guess I didn't pay attention in class." he joked and Alice frustrated turned away. She hated not winning but what was worse was winning when your opponent wasn't even trying. It just wasn't fair for either side if that happened.

"Hey, wait!" the man yelled and Alice turned. "I never got your name the last time."

"Well, then you're gonna have to earn it." she replied and started off at a run.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, "Hey, wait!"

He ran after her and tried not to lose her in the crowds of people. Eventually they slowed down and were pushing past people. Soon, they were out of the facility and on the streets and Carlos was trying to keep his eyes on the woman who was pushing her way through the crowds. Eventually he chased her down to what seemed to be an abandoned play ground.

"Finally," Carlos said gasping for breath as he stopped at the gates. He saw the woman was breathing heavily as well. "Wanna explain why I had to chase you across the city? Look, what's your name?"

"I told you already. You're gonna need to earn it." she replied her breathing was normal.

"And how do I do that?" he asked her.

"Fair fight." she replied.

"Oh, no. We're going to go back-"he started.

"No, we're fighting right here, right now. If you want my name." she teased and Carlos took the offer by entering the play ground area.

The battle took off and each of them used their surroundings. Blow by blow hurt and Carlos was refraining from using all his strength to defeat her. He blocked nearly every blow and kick.

"So, I've got to fight you to get your name?" he asked when all of a sudden she kicked him and sent him crashing onto the bench in the park. He groaned in pain as he slumped to the ground and lay on his back. He looked up at the strawberry blonde woman.

"Alice Abernathy." she smiled as she helped him up.

"Carlos Olivera." he introduced. There was a moment of silence where the two of them stared into each other's eyes before Alice picked the conversation up.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around in Umbrella, huh?" she asked and then started to walk off.

"Is this what all guys need to do to get your name?" he asked her.

She stopped and didn't turn to answer him. "Try getting my number." she smiled and was about to walk off when she heard him.

"Can I have your number?" he asked her.

This time Alice turned to the agent. She was blushing a bit as she smiled at him.

"Sorry, Carlos." she said.

"Alright, if I can't have your number." he replied approaching her, "Are you free tonight?"

"Is this what you do to strangers or am I just an exception?" Alice asked with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"You're the first." he answered smiling.

Alice looked up at him and for a moment considered her options. A day alone by herself or a date with a very hot SF agent- her choice was simple.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked leaning on the play ground gates.

"A date." he answered plainly and Alice smiled.

"Alright," she agreed as Carlos walked towards her. She had some sort of pen with her and took his hand. She put numbers on his palm with smile before she said, "Call me and I'll give you my address."

"How about I'll call you sometime around six and pick you up-"he started.

"At seven?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered and before he could say anything Alice flashed a smile.

"First navigate your way out of here." she said before she walked off.

Carlos found his eyes following her before she disappeared. He shook off the thoughts of her clouding his mind. She was such an enigma. He looked at his surroundings.

"Where'd she take me?" he muttered looking around and realized he didn't know the place, "Oh, fuck. Where the hell am I?"

_**Present………..**_

It hit him like a sudden fire. A massive pain traversed through him as if he was being electrocuted again.

"Fuck me!" he whispered but he kept to the bike and concentrated on the road. He'd look for some sort of motel. Some sort of place where he'd be far away from anyone finding him.

He passed some green sign that told of a college and he drove into the exit. No sooner had he found an abandoned structure did he collapse off his bike. He lay there convulsing in pain as some unknown source was ripping him apart. He restrained his cries for fear of drawing unwanted attention. But there was no sign of life at all. Living life that is. Carlos could sense infectants that were in the structure and then something pulled him out of the pain. A human was running out of the building and there was another in the building.

After the throbbing fire passed, Carlos got to his feet. He left his bike in its mess and drew the guns at his belt. He saw a shadow run in the halls followed by a multitude of others. He also heard heavy breathing and the steps of the runner through the halls. That was something he wasn't supposed to be able to hear.

_What the fuck did those bastards do to me?_ Carlos thought as he opened the door and ran in. The man he saw running slipped over the blood and was in a pile of dead college students. He drew his gun to point at the new person but saw he may help him.

"Stay down!" Carlos ordered and pointed the guns at either ends of the hallways for the zombies were coming in like a deluge from both halls.

Shot after shot poured out of Carlos's 45s. He hit each zombie and they went down. There were dozens that were permanently dead and their reanimated bodies stirred no more. Soon, he heard the dry click from both of his guns. He pulled out two ammo clips and slammed them into the gun. He cocked the trigger and then began to fire once more until the halls were clear.

The man whom he had helped jumped to his feet and drew his gun.

"Why is everyone doing that to me?" Carlos muttered in an inaudible voice and then said something louder. "I think I just saved your ass."

"Yeah, but no ordinary guy-"the man started.

"Could kill that fast." Carlos finished already hearing this before. "Yeah, I've been through that already. Wanna tell me who you are?"

"Kennedy." he said and paused giving that dramatic introduction, "Leon Kennedy."

"Alright, James Bond, if you're done with your intro want to explain why you're a-"Carlos started when there was an explosion some floors above them.

"No!" Leon shouted and ran for the stairs but Carlos caught up to him.

"Stay down here!" he told him.

"My friend- she's up there!" Leon argued trying to get out of Carlos's tight grip on his arm.

"I'll get her, just stay down here." Carlos answered before running up the stairs. He skipped steps and soon was at the fifth floor which was getting engulfed with flames. "Anyone here!"

There was a faint cry for help that Carlos heard. Without enhanced senses he doubted he would've heard her.

"Please, somebody! I'm here!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs.

The agent ran over to a pile of rubble and sure enough a red headed woman was lying underneath all the rubble.

"Hang on." he told her, "Just stay calm. You'll be out of here, soon."

He didn't know if he was lying to her but he focused on moving the beams and the thin walls that were crushing her. Some of it he was able to move but other things he couldn't. They were just too heavy for him to lift even with the immense strength he was finding.

He stepped back and stared at the pile. Something was telling him to use an impossible ability. He had seen Alice use the gift once before- in the motel- but he wasn't sure if he himself could pull it off.

He concentrated, focusing on freeing the woman and soon the metal beams were lifted off the walls. He threw them off to the sides with a flick of his hand and as if picking up the other beams, he imitated the movements with his hands finding it easier to control the new ability- his telekinesis. Soon, he was able to lift the rest of the things off her.

"You okay?" he asked the red head.

"I'm fine." she answered, "A little crushed but I'll live."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her down but the stairs were already blocked by the flames. He looked to the window and never though he'd do this- ever.

"Hang on to me, alright?" he asked but the woman was out cold in his arms. He walked over to the window and it shattered as he sent a blast of kinetic energy at it. He saw they had four floors to hit the ground. He stepped onto the sill and jumped down.

_**Seven Months Ago…….**_

After navigating his way out of the place, Carlos realized that it was five. His whole afternoon spent navigating his way out of a part of the city. He looked to his hand and saw that the number had faded a bit but was still legible. He pulled out his cell and dialed the faded number along with saving it to the 'Contact' list.

"Hello?" came her voice.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Navigated your way out, I see." she said and he could hear her laugh.

"Yeah, where the hell did you take me?" he asked but didn't get an answer, in a way.

"Took you out for some fun," she smiled, "Looked like it was needed."

"Leaving me stranded in the middle of a city. Very fun." he said sarcastically walking towards the facility and his car.

"I didn't say it was fun for you." she replied with a playful voice.

"You were playing with me?" he asked.

"Toying with you is more like it." she replied, "I never really expected you to ask me out."

"And yet you still left me." he pointed out.

"No, you got lost." she answered.

He laughed, "Alright- Just calling to tell you I've gotten out of your maze. Where do I pick you up?"

"We've got two hours." she said.

"I know, just tell me." he answered as he reached the parking lot. All he needed to do was find his car. He heard the beep over to left and located it.

"206th Park Boulevard," she answered, "Apartment 10A."

"Got it." he said as he started his car.

"I'll see you soon." she replied before she hung up.

Carlos smiled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed- not to Alice's place- to where he was going to take her.

_**Present…….**_

Leon Scott Kennedy watched as he saw that stranger step onto the sill. He was carrying someone and Leon could only hope that it was her. When he saw the stranger look over the edge, Leon knew.

"He's crazy." he muttered and then shouted to him, "You're crazy!!!"

But the man didn't listen. He took the leap.

"No!!!" Leon yelled and ran to where the man and the person he was carrying were to end up….dead.

But instead the guy landed perfectly on the ground as if jumping from something a foot above the ground. The person with him was not even bothered by the fact that he had jumped four stories to get away from the flames-

"What are you? Insane?!!" Leon yelled to him and saw that it was Claire Redfield that was unconscious in his arms.

"Might be." the man said sarcastically as he lay the woman on the ground. "Got your friend. Thought you might be grateful I saved your lives."

Leon knelt beside Claire and then turned to see their savior walking away.

"Hey, you're just gonna leave us here?!" he asked.

"Didn't think you were going to care about me leaving." Carlos answered turning to them.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Carlos Olivera. Who's your friend?"

"Claire Redfield. Look, we pulled over to fix our transport and we got sidetracked by the fuckers back there. It's fixed and if we're gonna meet more of those things we're gonna need some help."

"You're asking me for help?"

"Yeah." Leon replied and Carlos took a second to think about it.

"Alright," he answered and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

She couldn't go to sleep and when she knew he was asleep, Alice crept out of bed. But she didn't need to- the sun was already rising and the others were bound to get up. She heard the knock on her door and opened it to see Angie and Jill.

"You're up early." she said to them but there was something in her voice that Jill heard.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Alice lied.

"I sensed him, Alice. He was here, an infectant like him is not hard to ignore." Angie said quietly and Jill was the only one that was confused. "Why isn't Carlos here?"

"Sweetie, Carlos was in the facility don't you remember? He didn't come back." Jill said and turned to her friend, "Right, Alice?"

When she didn't answer, Jill stared at her. "He did come back?!"

"Ssh!" Alice hissed and pulled Jill and Angie into the next room.

"Oh, god! He was here wasn't he?" Jill interrogated and turned to Angie who nodded in reply.

"He left though." Alice replied taking a seat on the sofa. Angie took the seat next to her and Jill pulled up a chair. She saw her friend's unnerved look.

"You look-"she started but didn't know what to say. She knew that Alice and Carlos knew each other before The Hive but how well they knew each other was something she didn't know.

"What is it with you and Carlos?" Angie asked beating Jill to the punch. "I know you two knew each other but were you guys just friends-"

_I really doubt that._ Jill thought but Alice willingly answered.

"He was a friend who became more than a friend." she answered. "Angie, you're too young to hear about this."

"I'm not." Jill added, "And take into consideration that Angie's seen everything that we've seen- not to mention-"

"Jill." Alice hissed, she knew very well that Angie was mature- more than mature but she was looking for any reason to tell her- and Carlos's- story.

"Oh, please, Alice!" Angie asked, "Carlos wouldn't tell me, but please can you?"

"It's not much of a story." she replied.

"Mm-hmm." Jill said sarcastic.

Alice sighed, "It was technically eight months ago that I met him- or really crashed into him in an Umbrella facility. Seven months ago I started to date him." she said and stopped.

"And six months ago?" Angie asked.

"It all ended." Alice answered.

"Wow." Jill said sarcastically, "What did he do? No, scratch that. What happened on your first date?"

Alice smiled as the memory of that came to her.

_**Seven months ago….**_

She heard the knock on her door at 6:30 and smiled to herself. Looks like Olivera was a bit early. She answered the door and saw him. He looked formal with black pants and a navy dress shirt. But his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Wow." he whispered.

Alice looked down at the red dress she wore that reached the middle of her thighs. "A bit overdone?" she asked.

"No!" he answered, "No! It's perfect."

She smiled and blushed a little. She glanced down before meeting his eyes, "You're a little early."

"Didn't want to get lost." he joked.

She laughed in reply.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his hand towards her. She took it and they left.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as she got into the car.

"You'll see." he answered as they drove off. Alice watched as restaurants passed them by and her curiosity grew even more. _Where are we going?_ she asked herself when she saw looked like to be a fancy hotel.

She stared hard at him as they pulled up into the garage and he got out.

"Carlos, we're in the garage of a hotel." she pointed out.

"A_ fancy_ hotel." he corrected with a smile. He noticed she had that look on her face that said _What's the difference?_ as she stepped out. When she did, she felt something cover her eyes.

"Carlos." she said.

"Just relax." he told her.

"We're in a hotel garage and you just blindfolded me." she pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." he said and started to guide her. Honestly, she wasn't scared. They both were trained agents and he seemed to be too much of a nice guy. She trusted him.

He took her hand and started to lead her to- god knows where. She couldn't lighten up.

"Alice, relax, I'm not going try anything on you." he promised when all of a sudden Alice could feel a drop of temperature around her as if she were around a pool. She heard her heels click against some glass and then she felt the blindfold being slipped off.

"Close your eyes." he whispered and Alice did. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

When she did, she was enthralled by her surroundings. Bright colored lights bordered the perimeter of the deck that they were on. A table off to the side was lit with candles and she was standing- on top of a pool. She backed up right into Carlos's arms.

He laughed, "Relax, there's a glass over it." he told her as he stepped over the pool where the glass held the both of them.

Alice smiled as she looked around. Perfect lighting, beautiful surroundings- "How'd you pull this off?" she asked him.

"The owner's a friend of mine had to pay him for all of this." he answered leading her to the table. Alice took one seat and he took the other.

"You went through all this for a first date?" she asked with a radiating smile.

"Thought you were worth it." he answered with a grin. For the whole date the two got to know each other better. The two found that it was so easy to talk to one another. It was as if they had known each other forever and as the date progressed and dinner came and went they found that it was late when they decided to go home.

"I really should be taking you back home." he told her glancing at his watch seeing it was near 11. They left and in what seemed to be a short drive, they were at Alice's building and the two went up to the apartment.

"Think there's a chance for a second date?" Carlos asked her.

Alice didn't it a second thought of what she was going to say. "I think you're worth it." she smiled, "Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight." he replied and was about to leave when Alice called to him and stopped him. He turned to her and saw she was walking up to him. "Yes?"

She lightly kissed him on the lips before walking back to her apartment. Carlos watched as she disappeared through her doors and he walked down to his car. He's had past relationships and many first dates but nothing compared to tonight- nothing compared to Alice.

_**Present……**_

Claire moaned as she woke up and found that Leon was sitting right beside her and she was leaning on him. They were in a moving car- But if Leon was beside her and he wasn't at the wheel-

Her glance turned to the driver and she saw Claire moaned as she woke up and found that Leon was sitting right beside her and she was leaning on him. They were in a moving car- But if Leon was beside her and he wasn't at the wheel-

Her glance turned to the driver and she saw the stranger from earlier, the one who had pulled her out of the fire.

"Glad to see you're awake." Leon said to her, catching her glance.

"Leon, who is he?" Claire asked.

"Claire, meet Agent Carlos Olivera. He saved my ass and pulled yours out of the fire." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Agent?" she asked.

"I formerly worked for Umbrella." he answered and Claire's eyes widened.

"You formerly worked for the sons of bitches that unleashed the killer thing?" Claire asked him harshly.

"Yeah, formerly." Carlos answered and then looked at Leon through the window,

"We've been driving for a while, Leon." he said, "And the gas is running low."

"There's a pump in the next exit." Leon replied seeing a sign at the sign of the road. Carlos took the next exit and ended up at an abandoned station.

"Why is every place a ghost town?" Claire asked the rest of them as Carlos parked at a pump and started to fill the tank.

Leon stepped out to check out the gas food supply and Claire got out to talk to her rescuer. She saw that he was fingering at something that was hanging around his neck. Something she hadn't seen when he was carrying her out of the fire on the floor. He seemed to be thinking about someone and Claire took a wild guess.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"What?" he asked her, his thought line ruined.

"Well, you're holding what looks like a ring. Unless you're thinking of a guy, then my guess is pretty close."

Carlos smiled. "Her name is Alice."

"Your girlfriend?" Claire asked.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean? It's either she is or she isn't."

"Kind of."

Claire shook her head. "Your relationship with her. That bad?"

"No, it's- complicated."

Claire shook her head. "Men's common excuse."

"It gets us out of explaining a long story." Carlos said as Leon rejoined them and the tank was filled. "C'mon, let's move."

0o0o0o0oo0o0ooO0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

"That sounds like a nice first date." Angie said.

"It was." Alice told her, leaving out everything that she and Carlos were talking about. At that moment, she heard movement in the other room. "Angie, tell the guys. That we'll be in there in a moment. I need to talk to Jill."

"Why can't I hear?" the girl asked.

"Because I need to interrogate her," Jill said giving Angie a push towards the door and Angie walked out and into the other room, "Alice, I saw what happened between you and Carlos last night."

Alice turned to Jill with wide-eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You two must've been- _close_." she said.

Alice laughed nervously but tried to make it seem like she didn't believe her. "Jill, it was just a friendly kiss."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was _friendly_ with his tongue down _your _throat." she pointed out and Alice looked away. "It doesn't take a superhuman to see that there was something strong between you."

"There was."

"You mean- is."

"No-"she started when Jill raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe. I'm not sure, but he's gone and I've got to move on."

"And Matt is your solution?"

"Carlos made it clear and said that it took me two hours to fall for Matt and months to fall for him. He's right."

"From the way you told the story, you fell for him in two seconds."

"Jill-"

"Alright, tell me this. When'd you- and him- sleep together?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Alice! Jill! C'mon, we've got to check out of this place." LJ called. Alice didn't answer Jill's question and left with her following.

They drove as far as they could until nightfall and stopped at an abandoned hotel. They'd sleep for as long as they need to and then leave. Matt was on guard duty and Alice, Jill, and Angie split a two bedroom room. LJ took the couch. Inside, Alice was lying on the bed alone but in her dream she recalled the one person that she had lost so many times and was the one person that understood her.

She would agree with Jill, the bond between her and Carlos was strong. But now, it's like she doesn't know who he is anymore and it's like she didn't know who she was herself. She needed him- she was even lost when they were dating and he told her who she was, who he saw her as and knew her to be. She missed him-

She got up and walked out to Matt who was sitting and leaning against the wall, wide-awake.

"Alice." he said and looked up at her. But she sat down. It didn't take Matt a long time to see that she was unnerved by something. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "What's wrong?"

"I'm lost." she whispered to him.

He stared at her.

"What-"he started when he realized what she meant. "Alice-"

"I don't know what I am-"she started but Matt silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"You're a human with a gift to destroy those that threaten our world. You're gorgeous, protective- you're basically a beautiful hero, Alice."

She smiled and lightly kissed him back.

"Look, you need rest." he whispered, "Just try to sleep, for me. I don't want you tiring on the road when you're driving tomorrow."

Alice smiled, "All right." She soon found herself under the covers of the bed staring up at the ceiling, remembering what he had said and what had followed after that- kiss in the rain, what happened in her apartment. A tingling sensation ran through her body at the memories. It was at least a few weeks after the first date. She remembered going crazy with every goodbye kiss growing longer and longer and when it finally happened- when the chance presented itself, both of them took it and- Alice took her mind away from what happened afterwards. Thoughts of what she wanted to remember came after she blocked out those she wanted to discard. As she drowsed off to sleep, she thought of the memory and only hoped her dream would bring her close to him.

_**Seven Months Ago….**_

She lost track of the dates and knew as the girlfriend in the relationship, she should really keep track. But she had lost count; every time she was with him she ignored everyone else. But she saw that he had it worse. When they were in the same room, she saw that he as easily distracted and always staring at her.

At the end of this date, Alice found herself in a tight lip lock with him even though she wanted it to be a light goodbye kiss; she found she couldn't help herself.

"Alice, we've got training tomorrow." Carlos reminded her and Alice shrugged.

"We could always cut it." she pointed out.

"Alice-"he said, eyes closed and their foreheads pressed against each other. "I should go."

"Alright." she sighed and gave a slight smile. She left him waiting for the elevator as she entered her apartment and looked outside. She saw that rain was coming down in torrents. "Oh, god- Carlos." she gasped as she ran after him.

In the lobby she saw him walking in the pouring rain towards his car. No umbrella, nothing. He was soaked. She ran after him and the rain and allowed the rain to seep through her clothes and reach her skin.

"Carlos!!" she screamed out against the rain. He turned to her.

"Alice!" he yelled and ran to her. "Alice, get back inside! What do you think you're doing out here?! You're soaking wet, now."

"So, are you." she pointed out looking through the rain and at him.

"Yeah, but you could've avoided it."

"You could've, too." she said and caught his eyes. "You can stay." she offered.

"Just because it's raining-"he started.

"No," she replied, "Not because of that." She paused for a while, "I _want_ you to stay."

"You sure?" he asked leaning close to her.

"Yes." she whispered a little scared at first and then she repeated more confident, "Yes!"

"Only if you want me to." he said before he kissed her.

Alice felt his tongue dominate her mouth and with every moment was a breath of air lost. Finally, the kiss broke for them to breathe. They were gasping for breath now, and Alice pulled him inside. In the elevator they were kissing even until they reached the door to Alice's apartment. She struggled with opening the door and the two nearly fell in. In the foyer of her apartment, Alice stopped the kiss and led Carlos to her room where everything unfolded.

Both of them were soaking wet and their clothes were sticking to their bodies. Alice especially didn't mind as Carlos's shirt stuck to his chest and every muscle of his was outlined with the drenched, dark shirt. He caught her glance as he kissed her and his mouth moved down to her neck to suck at the water that was on her skin. She moaned as her hand wandered to the back of his neck and pressed him down as he reached the V of her blouse. He kissed the tip of the V before looking down to her top.

"Expensive?" he asked.

"Not really." she answered and found that a part of her was thrilled when he tore it off and tossed it off to the side. She wore no bra and now was standing half-naked in front of him. She pressed herself closer against him and pressed Carlos against the door. Their tongues were now fighting each other and Alice slipped her hands under his shirt. With help from him, she peeled it away from his wet skin and threw it somewhere around her room.

His mouth once again moved from hers and to her neck. Then he moved further down to her breasts and Alice gave a pleasured moan.

"Carlos," she gasped when she caught her breath. She jumped to wrap her legs around his waist and the two of them soon fell on the bed. He was on top of her and stopped kissing her to look at her.

Alice looked up at him and ran her fingers through his wet hair with a little gasp in her throat. He leaned in close so that his face was centimeters away from hers. His warm breath gently hit her and a shiver ran down her spine. He left a trail of kisses down to her stomach as his hand closed around the button of her jeans. Slowly, Carlos slipped the rest of her clothes off her and let them fall off the foot of the bed. He paid attention to every bit of her and dropped kisses on her inner thighs drawing a desperate whine from her.

"Please," Alice begged, "Oh, please."

She wanted him and by the way he was treating her, she knew he wanted her, too. Her hand strayed to his pants and she slipped off the belt and tried to slide them away but he did the rest and soon their naked bodies made contact. Pleasure traversed through both of them and Carlos held back a groan that hit his throat. He never had this feeling before, but he knew what it was.

He stopped and looked down at Alice's body. His dark eyes drank in everything he saw before he focused back to loving her. He positioned himself between her parted legs and saw Alice adjust her position as well. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss that drained his lungs, but he didn't care. He could feel Alice's hands explore his back and he found he was welcoming her touch. Soon, their bodies came together and intertwined as he thrust into her.

A cry escaped Alice's lips as she felt him inside her. He stayed in her for a few moments before drawing himself out and thrusting back in. Their hearts were racing as they continued. Soon, the two moved together. Their bodies came together again and again creating a steady rhythm and waves of euphoria passed through them.

As Carlos paid attention to the rest of her body, Alice found her lips reaching for any part of his skin. She laid her lips on his neck and gently sucked the sweat that started covering his body. Soon, his neck was out of reach and Alice sucked on his shoulder.

Soon, everything was over as the pleasurable waves drifted off leaving both of them exhausted and fully satisfied. Carlos panted as he rolled off Alice to lie by her side.

Alice tugged at the blankets at the foot of the bed and covered herself and her lover. She pressed her body against him and was gasping for breath. Tonight was…._Amazing!_ She couldn't form words as she was busy breathing but she didn't want to talk. They'd have time tomorrow. As she rested her head on his chest she could hear his heart race against her ear. She felt his hand gently caress the narrow contour on her back and run up and down. The placid surroundings and calming touch of her lover, lulled her to sleep and soon, Alice closed her eyes.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Alice woke up and found she was alone on her bed.

"Carlos?" she asked, "Carlos?!"

There was no reply and Alice took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out.

"Carlos?" she asked and looked towards the kitchen to see that he was there. He was there only in his pants that had dried overnight.

"You hungry?" he asked and saw her bewildered look. All he needed was to ask her what was wrong through his expression.

"You can cook?" she asked with disbelief in her eyes holding out a plate with fried eggs, bacon, and rice. He laid it on the counter for her and turned to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"You can cook?" she asked back and Carlos laughed.

"I know my way around a kitchen, a little. Why is that so weird?"

"Kinda." she said as she walked up to him and kissed him, "You're pretty amazing."

"Me? No, I'd say you are." he replied, kissing her and then saw a doubtful look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Carlos, I'm lost." she said. Lately, she had been feeling so disoriented and she didn't know why.

"Lost?" he asked, "What?"

"Who am I, to you?" she asked staring into his brown eyes. He understood and took her hand.

"First off, you're an amazing woman." he said with a smile, "You know what's right and you'll fight for it. You're strong and I like that about you." Alice blushed at that and Carlos went on, "You don't let anyone boss you around and you don't take orders, especially from guys, you don't even listen to them."

"I listen to you." she added.

"I'm an exception." he smiled, "Look, Alice. You're unique, you've got a personality that's extraordinary and your beauty just adds to it. You're incredible and-"he paused. He never experienced feeling he had last night when he made love to her but he knew what it was. He knew what the emotion was.

"And?" Alice asked and Carlos glanced at her. He looked down to the thin blanket that Alice was using as her cover.

"And I never thought that with someone like you, I'd get so far."

"Far in a relationship with me?" she asked with a laugh, "What else didn't you expect?"

Carlos hesitated and Alice was wondering why he was doing so. "I never thought that- That I'd fall in love with you."

Alice nearly choked on the coffee she had made while talking to him. She placed it on the counter to stare at him. "That you'd- what?"

"I'm sorry." he apologized, "That wasn't right." Immediately seeing that-

"No, no." she said, "It's just- It's just that-"she started. "You're in love with me?"

"Can you blame me?" he asked turning to her.

Everything he said to her- the person she was. The person he saw her as, that was who he had fallen in love with and Carlos was hoping she'd understand.

"No, not really." she teased. But it didn't make either feel comfortable with the little confession that is-

"I love you, too. Even before last night," she admitted startling him for a moment.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying it?" he asked.

"If I wasn't so sure I wouldn't have let you in." she answered walking up to him. He saw her point. "Carlos-"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't leave me?" she asked in reply.

It was a strange question but as for promising that he would never leave- Carlos already knew.

"I promise that I'll never leave you." he said.

_**Present……**_

_I promise that I'll never leave you._ Alice recalled him saying to her.

"Carlos, you broke your promise." she whispered as she woke up. But little did she know that she wasn't the only one thinking of the promise.

Elsewhere and miles away from her, Carlos slipped on the ring which he pulled off the chain. He remembered when he had given it to her- Alice. Recalled when she had given it back to him and the last night, they spent together before she flew to Raccoon City with Spence. After that, he hadn't seen her for nearly six months. Then came news of her death and of Spence's and One's team; his assignment to Raccoon, and his reunion with her.

"I promised I'd never leave." he muttered more to himself and imagined that Alice was there. "I'm sorry that I had to go back on that. I did what I needed to do. Now, and even then."

He imagined and knew that if she were there. She'd be asking why.

"Because," he whispered as he stood outside of the rooms of Leon and Claire and stood guard. What he was going to say now to the wind, he wanted to tell her in person. "I loved you. And I still do."

Far away, just as he had said it in a quiet voice, Alice snapped up and heard it as if he had whispered it in her ear. But even though it was faint it repeated over and over again. The reason for everything that had happened from the night she slept with him to tonight when she was dreaming of him.

_I loved you. And I still do._

* * *

**_So, whattya think. I'll edit it if there are mistakes. So, review please. And I know, inappropriate for the holidays. Hey, can't say I didn't warn you._**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**


End file.
